When Two Different Worlds Collide: Larry Stylinson
by emilymusuras
Summary: Harry is not popular and Louis is, but when their two very different worlds collide, they will never be able to control what happens...
1. Chapter 1

When Two Different Worlds Collide: Larry Stylinson

**Chapter 1**

Harry knew he was gay since he was born. You can't be turned gay or get rid of 'gay'. It's not herpes. You are born with it, it's a part of you. Harry is a freshman in high school. He hated the idea of high school because of what all the movies tell you. He was afraid of being teased because he was a freshman and of course the fact that he was gay wasn't going to help with that.

His freshman class knew that he was gay because last year, in 8th grade, someone somehow got hold of Harry's private journal and they read it cover to cover. It was a secret journal so it had many personal thoughts hidden within its pages. The person who found it was a boy named Keith Coles. Keith Coles wasn't athletic, wasn't smart, wasn't even friendly. But he had something that lots of people in the world today have: a craving to be popular, to have everyone like you, to be known…

It took Keith a few days to turn the book in to the 'Crew` (what the big group of extremely popular kids was called) because he spent hours pondering. If he turned the book in would he be looked at as a hero or a villain? He wasn't sure the answer to the question, so he acted upon instinct….he would turn the journal in the next day.

The rest of 8th grade for Harry was a complete and massive nightmare. Everywhere he went, there always seemed to be someone with a big mouth that thought they were sooo cool. Harry was strong however, which was not what anyone was expecting. They were expecting him to cry and crumble at every nasty comment they said to him.

Needless to say, although Harry wasn't that excited about entering the dungeon that is high school, he was glad to be there because it meant new unfamiliar people that didn't know who he was or that he was gay.

And then there was Louis. Louis was a senior at the same high school as Harry. Louis also knew that he was gay. He would never tell anyone though because that would ruin his precious rep, so he dates girls to cover it up. Louis was , for a lack of a better phrase, a bully. He was one of the leaders of the 'crew` and he liked it. He liked being mean to people because that means he's accepted and he's wanted. But a bully is not who Louis really is.

When Louis was in 7th grade he was a very socially awkward kid. No one really talked to him much, because he always kept to himself. Then something happened that changed his life forever. He was always the first person out to the buses, he didn't like crowds. So, one day there was a young lad named Liam I think, that was outside before him. When Louis exited the building, Liam was being beat up by a few guys from the crew. Granted, Liam was a pretty tall and muscular kid, but it was 4 to 1. Louis wanted to help the poor little defenseless kid, so he just ran over to the boys and started screaming. He didn't know what else to do. He would not have been able to beat all of the boys up for Liam so he just resulted to screaming and running at them like a madman.

Eventually other kids started pouring out of the school because it was the end of the day. When they entered the scene, all they saw was Liam on the ground bleeding and crying, and Louis standing by him still breathing pretty heavily from all of the screaming. Everyone assumed that Louis had beat Liam up. He guessed it was cool because Liam was so much more athletic and stronger then Louis so the fact that Louis 'beat him up' was practically a miracle. From that day on Louis was one of the crew members. He liked his new place in the ranks. It made him feel like he was worth something rather than feeling like a complete failure every day. He would rather have a bunch of people that he didn't really like around him all the time then be lonely…..

When these two boys meet, their worlds collide and they have no way of controlling what happens.

**First Day of School**

**Harry's POV**

It was the first day of school and I was half excited and half terrified. I wanted to believe that the crew had not brought my secrets with them to high school but I was a very negative person. When I got to my homeroom, there were many people in there that I didn't like at all. Then there was this one kid, sitting in the back all by himself that I didn't recognize. I chose the empty seat next to him to sit in.

"Hi. I'm Harry Styles." I said as I took my seat. "I'm Niall. Nice to meet you." He was reading a book but I couldn't tell what it was. "Nice to meet you too. So are you new here?" I asked. "Yeah I just moved here from Ireland." As we were talking I noticed that Keith Coles was in my homeroom. I don't get it though because I thought that homerooms were sorted out by your last name but I guess it doesn't work like that in high school.

"Hey new kid!" Niall shot his head up and found himself surrounded by 'crew` members. "You better watch yourself around Styles here. If you get too close you might catch his gay!" Keith started laughing uncontrollably and everyone else joined in. However, Niall didn't say anything. He just stared at Keith with a look that said "get away from me or I will punch you in the face". After everyone was done giggling uncontrollably, they all took their seats.

"Thanks for not laughing at me. It really means a lot." I said, trying to thank the boy for not making a mockery out of me. "It's no problem, really. I don't like being made fun of about my sexuality, so why would I do it to you? That's just stupid." He said. "Are you gay too?" I asked. "No. I'm bisexual, but it's still not full on hetero so I still get teased for it. That's why my family decided to move here. So we could get away from all of the drama in Ireland for good." He said, this time taking his eyes away from his book and actually making eye contact with me. "I'm glad that you moved here Niall. It's really nice to have someone to talk to and who understands what I am going through." He just smiled at me and then returned to his novel.

Throughout the day I scoped out each class to see if Niall was there. I noticed that he was in my Biology, Maths, and Language Arts. Then I was on my way to Spanish. As I walked into the classroom, I was relieved to find out that Niall was in this class with me too. I took the empty seat that was in front of him. Then as I sat down, Keith and his friend Zayn I think it is, stood up from their seats and said, "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Homo Harry." They just kept clapping. I noticed that there was a boy sitting in the back of the room laughing as well. He didn't look like he was a freshman. He looked like he was a senior to me. I leaned to the girl that was sitting next to me and asked her. She gave me a quizzical expression like she could not believe that I actually did not know who this boy was. She told me that his name was Louis Tomlinson and he was indeed a senior. I looked back at him again and realized that he was already looking at me. Why was he looking at me?

"Buenos tardes CLASE!" Mr. Polanco, the Spanish teacher has entered the room. Spanish class went by very slowly. Afterwards I only have one class left and then I'm out of this hell hole.

My last class of the day is Theatre Arts. I am glad I get to end the day with something that I love so much. When I walked into the class, I noticed three things immediately, Keith was not there, neither was Niall, but that Luis guy from Spanish class was and he was looking in my direction as I entered the large classroom. I wonder why he's here…..he was probably forced to be here.

The theatre teacher, Mrs. Bonty, went through all of her rules and then put us into assigned seats. To my strange delight, I got to seat next to Luis. As he sat down next to me I got to get a really good look at him. His skin looked like it was super smooth, his face was super hot, he had the body of an Australian model, and he had the best ass I have ever seen! "Hi I'm Harry." I said as he sat down. I wanted to befriend the guy, who wouldn't? "Um I'm Louis." He said with a smirk. Damnit I have been saying his name wrong.

For the rest of the class we kind of had a Twilight moment. He was staring at me the whole time! Every time I would look over at him, he would quickly look away or pretend he was looking at something else that happened to be in my general direction. _What if he likes me?_ I said to myself. _C'mon Styles don't get your hopes up. He is probably admiring how gay and ugly you are. _I hate my brain's logic.

When the bell rang, I was the first person out of the class. I could not wait to get home so I could use the power of Google and look this guy up.


	2. Chapter 2

When Two Different Worlds Collide

**Chapter 2**

**Louis' POV**

I couldn't wait for the first day of school, I love school. That's probably because everyone in the school is in love with me. I am glad I am a senior though because that means I only have one year and then I can drop my act when I head off to college. I am tired of playing the 'bad-boy' role. However, I have been 'leader of the crew' for so long that if I suddenly stop, I am sure I would be questioned. I don't like to be questioned about anything. Especially my sexuality.

I, Louis Tomlinson, am gay. I know I'm gay, but that doesn't mean that anyone else has to know. So, I date ugly slutty girls to cover it up so I don't get questioned, again something that I am not very fond of.

Believe it or not but I am actually a really bright person. Before I became, ya know 'leader`, I always got straight a's, but you can't really get straight a's if you're a bad boy. I guess that is a stereotype that someone made up a long time ago. I'm in a few classes with my friends. I couldn't wait for Spanish though because I know that class is always fun, and it's funny because I know Mr. Polanco doesn't like me because he has had me for four years straight. I must drive him crazy.

When I walked into Spanish class, no one was there, so I just took my regular seat in the back of the classroom. After a few minutes people finally started showing up. I saw faces that I did recognize and them some freshman and new kids that I didn't.

But only one boy caught my eye…

He walked in, clutching his books in his torso like he was afraid they would fly away if he didn't. He had brown curly hair that seemed to shine, even though I could tell that he had no product in it at all. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, and his young body was very fit. I could feel my heart beat getting quicker just by looking at him…..

When he finally took a seat, two other freshman stood up from their seats and shouted: "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Homo Harry." They just started clapping and laughing. So this kid is gay too? That made me feel really good. _Maybe I could date him and we could be together forever._ NO! Your rep Louis, think about your rep. I started to laugh too. I liked this guy but my reputation is more important. He glanced at me, turned to some girl and talked to her for a minute and then glanced at me again. I'm pretty sure I was staring at him but right now I didn't really care.

Harry is a cute name. He is a cute boy. This'll be fun.

After Spanish I had Theatre Arts. I never told any of my friends that I took that class because they would surely all laugh at me. It was the only class in the school day where I just completely dropped everything and was just…..me. I sat down where I usually sat and waited. To my awesome delight, Harry came rushing in seconds before the bell rang. He just took the only empty seat which was the really squeaky one that no one ever sat in.

Mrs. Bonty gave a speech that I have heard three times already about rules and regulations and then put us in our assigned seats. She put me in the middle seat all the way in the back of the classroom which was where I already was sitting. "You remembered Mr. Tomlinson." Mrs. Bonty said pointing at the seat I was already residing in. "Yes of course I did Mrs. Bonty." She smiled at me and moved on to the next student. "Harry Styles." Mrs. Bonty said with an oddly stern voice. "You will sit on that side of Mr. Tomlinson." She pointed at the seat that was to the left of me, my left.

He looked a little nervous as he took the seat next to me. Now that he was right next to me, I really got to get a good look at this kid. He did not look like he was freshman. He looked really mature for his age. No matter how much I loved Theatre Arts, it will never be more interesting than this Harry kid. I could not pay attention to anything that Mrs. Bonty was saying. I didn't even pay attention to what play we were gonna do this year. I just stared at him the whole time and it seemed to occupy my time because before I knew it, class was over and he was sprinting down the hallway.

For the whole rest of my day I could not get Harry out of my head…..

What was this kid doing to me?

**Harry's POV**

When I arrived at school the next day, I was almost a Louis Tomlinson expert. I knew that when he was in 7th grade he was a very smart kid. Then once he hit 8th grade, something happened I guess and his grades started dropping dramatically. I guess that's why he is in a freshman Spanish class.

I was antsy all day just to get to Spanish class so I could see him. During biology Niall could tell something was up so he questioned me about it. "Hey Harry what's up with you man? Why do you keep staring at the clock like there is money hidden in it or something?" he asked with extreme curiosity on his face. "You promise not to say anything to anyone?" I asked, now with extreme seriousness in my face. "I'm sorry, have we met?" he said with a smirk. "Point taken. Okay….so you know that senior Louis in our Spanish class?" he nodded, showing me he knew exactly who I was talking about. "Well, um….." I didn't know how to put my feelings into words. However, before I could even try expressing how I felt vocally, Niall intersected, "You like him don't you?" I was totally taken back. I was speechless, I had a look of utter surprise on my face. "How did you know that?" He tilted his head and pouted his lips and twisted his eyebrows a bit, a look that said, 'seriously man, c'mon'. "It's not rocket science, Harry, you're not very good at hiding it." Oh my goodness. If Niall knew there had to be more people that knew, and I did not need high school to turn out like middle school. Yeah I was strong but that doesn't mean that hate doesn't hurt.

"Do you think he knows?" I asked with anticipation clinging on to every single word. "No I think he's pretty clueless as well. And I also notice him sneaking stares at you every now and then as well so maybe you have a chance." Niall was very helpful. Everything he said always made sense, and it helped. He continued to talk. "You need to be careful though. I hear this guy is bad news and I don't wanna see you getting hurt." "Yes mommy." I replied. He looked like he was pretty content with the advice he had given me.

When I reached Spanish class Louis wasn't there, and I found myself to be very upset. I was really looking forward to seeing him. His luscious locks, his toned body, his gorgeous face, and his awesome ass! Without Louis there, Spanish class actually flew by pretty fast and before I knew it, I was on my way to Theatre Arts. I walked into the giant room fully expecting Louis to be absent, but he was there, sitting in his seat.

"Why weren't you in Spanish?" I asked him. "Oh, I skip that class all the time. It's totally boring and the freshmen in there are so stupid and annoying." That comment hit me really hard. Louis looked over at me and noticed the look of alarm on my face. "Oh! I didn't mean you Harry! I just meant the stupid pricks that always make fun of you." That comment made me feel reeeeaaaallly good inside.

Eventually, Mrs. Bonty caught us talking. "MR. Styles." She was yelling, "Go to the office. I will not allow talking in my classroom." What?! It wasn't only me! "I was talking too Mrs. Bonty." Louis was standing up now. "Yes Mr. Tomlinson but he is the faggot, not you." Everyone in the room was now staring at me. I guess Mrs. Bonty is homophobic….fuck my life.

When I went to the principal's office, she gave me a detention for talking in a teacher's class while she was talking. I have to say my mom wasn't completely thrilled about the idea of me having a detention on the second day of school but she had to admit that I have done worse.

The way Louis stuck up for me like that was absolutely adorable. I loved it. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

**Louis' POV**

The way Mrs. Bonty yelled at Harry like that for being gay was horrible. She is no longer my favorite teacher.

The next few months went by slowly. I skipped a few classes, made out with a many girls, and got yelled at several times for being 'smart`. I was annoyed with everyone and I couldn't wait to get out of school every day. I was always depressed, until I reached Spanish class.

Harry looked so hot today. I was staring at him intently when Mr. Polanco said my name, "Louis?" "Yes Mr. P?" I said, folding my hands on my desk to look like an innocent little school girl. "You have an f in this class already, so I am going to assign my best student to tutor you… Mr. Styles, would you mind?" when he finished the sentence, I couldn't help but smile, and I saw that Harry was smiling too. "Uh no problem Mr. Polanco." He said.

So it was planned out that every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday, Harry would tutor me for Spanish…..

I could not wait!


	3. Chapter 3

When Two Different Worlds Collide

**Chapter 3**

**Harry's POV**

Mr. Polanco is now officially my new favorite teacher. He is making me tutor Louis and I couldn't be more happy. When Mr. Polanco announced the best idea ever, I looked back at Louis and he was smiling, but then once he realized everyone was looking at him, he quickly turned it into a grimace.

Its Thursday, which means that I have to tutor him today. I guess I will talk to him about it in Theatre.

When I got to Theatre, Louis wasn't there. He never showed up, even though he was present during Spanish class. Speaking of, I remembered when he told me that he switches classes a lot so I just assumed that was the reason for his absence.

When I got home, I was enveloped in a huge hug from my mum, like I always was. "How was your day sweetie?" she asked me with a big grin on her face. "It was fine mum." I replied "although, I was supposed to tutor this senior for Spanish today but he wasn't in theatre class so I had no time to talk to him or even get any information. I guess our first session is cancelled.

I decided I was gonna go to my room so I could take a nap. I dreamt about Louis. I have been doing that a lot lately. However, my dreams about him usually weren't this intimate…..

_I was half asleep, and suddenly, Louis walks in completely naked. The way I imagined what his body looked like under clothes was pretty god damn sexy. He strut over towards me and just started kissing me and taking my clothes off. Once I was naked, he got down on his knees and then_…I rose up from my bed and realized just what exactly I was dreaming about.

I took the covers off of my body and realized that I had a boner. I decided to experiment with it. I have never actually jerked myself off before. It had always been a thought in the back of my mind that I never seemed to make a priority like most teenage boys. I started doing it and thinking about Louis. "Louis…" I started whispering his name to myself and moaning softly.

Right when I was almost finish I heard the doorbell ring. No one ever visited the Styles. I covered myself up and peeked out my door to see who was there. we have a small house so if I look out my bedroom door, I can see the front door. Which has come in handy on many occasions, including this one. When I looked out my door, I couldn't see anything because my mom was in the way, but I could hear the stranger's voice….it was Louis.

How does he know where I live? "Harry come out here! There is a young man here to see you!" my mom yelled. I got up after I realized I was on the floor and walk dot of my room. Even though I knew he was the one standing on the other side of the door, I still felt really overjoyed to see him.

"I thought you said your tutoring session was cancelled?" my mum asked confused. "I thought it was…" I just stared at Louis, trying to get the details telepathically. I didn't expect any response, but he just simply said, "Oh I skipped Theatre class, so Harry and I didn't get to talk about it." He said it so matter-of-factly. "Um ok, you boys have fun." I could tell that she was skeptical about Louis.

I suggested we go in my room so we did. For the first few minutes it was silent and awkward. I was about to ask him what exactly about Spanish he didn't understand, but then he blurted out, "Why does it smell like precum in here?" He looked at me. I was appalled. I didn't know what to say so I just said I don't know. He didn't buy that, he didn't but that at all. "Were you jerking off Harold?" He looked at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. "…..no….." I croaked out. "You hesitated. That means you're lying." He was very adamant about his conclusion. "I'm not lying!" I tried to defend myself. "Don't deny it Curly!" Nobody has ever used that nickname before. I've had faggot, faggy, faggo, fagoo, fag, Homo Harry, but never Curly. I gave up.

I started with the work we were supposed to be doing. He was actually doing really well. He was really smart. I don't know why he doesn't do well in school. Halfway through some vocabulary he said, "What do you think about when you do it?" "…you…" It came out before I could even stop it.

Louis' POV

Harry has just told me that he thinks about me when he's jerking off. I wanted to tell him that I think about him too when I do it but my mind kept telling me that my top priority needed to be my reputation. I didn't respond for about a minute and apparently that was his sign to run for it because that is what he did. He ran out of the bedroom and out the front door. I ran after him.

Harry is very fast. I could not catch up to him for the life in me. "Harry WAIT UP!" I screamed. After a few minutes of this I suppose he got tired and he just stopped running. When I finally did catch up to him, I was panting. "Why…..did…..you….run…away….from me….like that?" I said between breaths. "I didn't mean to say that back there I am so sorry. As you probably know I am gay and I have the biggest crush on you. I have since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. You are….perfect." That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Harry is an extremely attractive young male.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, so for once in my life, I completely shoved away all the thoughts that were flooding my mind and I just went with my heart. I walked the last few feet separating us and I kissed him. It wasn't like full-on making out, but it was still nice. He didn't resist and neither did I. The kiss lasted a few moments before he pulled back, wanting some answers. He didn't have to ask, I knew what he wanted. "I'll see ya in class tomorrow." And with that, I started walking back to my car. Harry didn't follow me. He just stood there on the sidewalk looking like a lost puppy. I am glad he didn't follow me because at the moment I really wasn't prepared or ready to explain myself.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day…..


	4. Chapter 4

When Two Different Worlds Collide

**Chapter 4**

**Harry's POV**

When I arrived at school the next day, I will still very confused. Yesterday when I confessed to Louis that I had a crush on him, he kissed me. It was the most wonderful thing that I have ever experienced in my entire life. _So he does like me….we can be together now…..I'm so happy….._

Those were the only thoughts that were clouding my brain all night. I had an incredible feeling that they were true, but I wanted to hear it from him.

Once I reached biology, I decided that I was going to talk to Louis about it and I needed some answers. I didn't like being left with nothing. Niall noticed something was different about me like he always did. I had a new 'spring in my step' if you will. "Ok…..what's up with you now?" he asked. "Oh nothing, just the fact that a hot senior kissed me last night." Niall was shocked. I spent the rest of biology telling him the events that took place last night, even the embarrassing parts, if you catch my drift.

"I told you not to get too involved with this guy. He's trouble and you're gonna get hurt." He really was starting to sound like my mum. "Quit bugging me about it ok? I don't need your life-changing advice!" I sounded meaner then I meant to. He had a crushed look on his face. If you know Niall, you know that it is very hard to stay mad at him because he is so fucking cute, and with hat I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Niall." He just smiled and hugged me back.

All I could think about was that I couldn't wait for Spanish class….

**Louis' POV**

Last night between Harry and I was a mistake….a huge mistake actually. When i got home I started thinking. _If anyone finds out about that then I'm screwed._ _My rep would be ruined. I wouldn't be the leader anymore. I wouldn't be the most popular boy in the school. I wouldn't be….anything…_

So I decided that I would just stop it, with Harry. When that thought occurred in my mind I found myself crying. _Why are you crying? Are you saying that you actually care about this kid? Are you saying that Louis, the most beloved boy in the school, is falling for a faggot little freshman? Are you saying…_

"STOOOOOOPPP!" I screamed. Seconds later my dad came running into my room and asked me what was wrong. I just told him I was playing angry birds on my phone and the birds weren't doing what I wanted them to do. "Well be a little more quiet next time." He said with a stern 'dad' voice. I nodded and pretended to go back on my phone. The next day all throughout every class I kept thinking about what to do about this situation.

I decided not to go to Spanish class to see if Harry would get the hint so I wouldn't have to let him down too harshly. He didn't. When he entered Theatre and noticed that I was there, his face lit up. _He looks so cute…STOP._ I yelled at myself. I suppose he thought that I just skipped class like I normally do because I hate it like I told him. When he sat down he started to talk to me, "Hey Louis."

I ignored him, but I guess he thought that I didn't hear him because he repeated himself. "Hey Louis." I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't wanna talk to him because I didn't want to see the look on his face when I told him that I didn't like him and that the kiss meant nothing, even though that is definitely not true. I was pondering in my head what should be my plan of action and it hit me. There was a girl named Ally, I think, sitting in front of me. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and I just grabbed her face and started making out with her. She didn't resist. I kept kissing the girl until I heard noise to my left and I heard harry run out of the classroom. "Hey Ally." Said that freshman Zayn "I think Homo Harry is a little jealous of you." That got everyone laughing, even Mrs. Bonty. But I didn't laugh. How could I? how could I laugh when I just did something horrible to the person I love? Wait….love? Is this love? It couldn't be…..I only met him 2 months ago. But I did bet butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw him, and I did jerk off to him, and I did think about him 24/7….maybe this is love. Oh my god…I'm in love with Harry Styles.

Harry's POV

I can't breathe. How could Louis do that to me? I thought he liked me? He is the one who kissed me! I couldn't take it, I ran out of the classroom, out of the school, and down the street. I didn't know where I was going, but my body took me home. I got the key we leave in the pot and went inside. Mum wasn't home yet. I went into my room and started crying. I didn't know what to do. Should I confront him? No that would only make things worse. He hurt me though, he should know it. Niall was right….Niall. I decided I wanted text Niall, so I did.

Harry- Hey…

Niall- what's up I'm in cooking

Harry- I'm home

Niall- why?

Harry- I was in theatre and Louis kissed a girl right in front of me so I ran home

Niall- do you want me to say I told you so

Harry- no thanks

Niall- do you want me to come over when school is over and cuddle with you? lol

Harry- no thanks (lol) but I think I wanna wallow in my own self-pity before I talk to any human beings

Niall- ok cya tomorrow

Harry- bye

This sucks….a lot. I wanted Niall to come over, but I wanted to try to figure everything out by myself first. The more I thought about it the angrier I became "I LOVE HIM, WHY CANT HE JUST LOVE ME BACK?!" I was yelling, "HE'S THE ONE THAT KISSED ME, HE CAME ONTO ME!" I was crying now.

I was about to call Niall and tell him I did want him to come over after all, but I heard knocking on my door. _It's probably mum, coming to tell you that she's home. _I thought. However, when I opened the door, it was not my mum staring back at me.

"Can I come in?"

_Oh shit…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Louis' POV**

"Can I come in?" I asked as harry opened the door. "Sure." He said, but he didn't sound too happy about it. For a few minutes we just stood there in silence. It was weird but it was awesome at the same time. Before I could get the chance, Harry broke the silence. "…..w…?" he was very quiet, I couldn't hear what he said. "Sorry repeat that please." He looked at me with an angered face. I could tell that a imaginary bomb had exploded in his head, "I SAID WHY LOUIS? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? WHO KISSES SOMEONE AND THEN MAKES OUT WITH A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM THE NEXT DAY?! You really are as bad as Niall tells me you are." He was panting from all of the screaming. The last part he said under his breath.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really am." I wanted to explain myself, "I made out with that girl in front of you so I didn't have to tell you to your face." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Tell me what?" he said with a harsh tone. "Tell you that….kissing you was a mistake and it meant nothing." I said it really fast. "well you definitely got your point across." He walked over to his bed and sat down, with his head in his hands. I was crying now too. I never cry, and now harry has made me cry more in two months then I have in my entire life. "Harry, it's not true?" I said trying to sound comforting and convincing. "what are you talking about, 'it's not true'? I saw you." His voice was getting loud again so I tried to calm him down a bit by rubbing his back, he didn't pull away. Which was a good sign. "Before today, all I cared about in my life was my reputation, my friends, my popularity…until I met you. I always have known I was gay but didn't wanna come out to the world because, well I see what you go through." I took a breath and continued, "you are an amazing person Harry. I love how you don't give a shit about what anyone says about you, and how you're super smart. I love…..you." When he heard my last few words, his head shot up and he looked at me like he had no clue what came out. "Wwwhat?" he asked. "I think I love you Harry. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I just didn't know how to handle the situation. I have been in love with a guy before and I didn't know how to deal with it. When I went home today I started thinking, and I realized, that no amount of popularity in the world could be compared to being with you. I love you Harry Styles."

I didn't wanna look at him because I was afraid he would reject me because of what I did to him. Instead, he lifted my chin with his hand so we were making eye contact, then he kissed me….

**Harry's POV**

"…. I love you Harry Styles." I couldn't believe what I heard. So _Louis does love me! It's not in my head this time!_ All of my emotions and thoughts jumbled up together and I decide to kiss him. I lifted his chin up with my hand and plated a meaningful kiss on his perfect little lips. Of course, he didn't resist.

"I love you too. I have since the moment I laid my eyes on you Louis. Tomlinson." He smiled and crashed his lips onto mine. After a few moments, his tongue found its way into my mouth and we were making out. it felt like heaven. "What about your rep?" I said after pulling away from the kiss, something I really didn't want to do but I was curious.

"I don't know…..I guess, we are just going to have to wait and see. But I promise Harry, that I will never ever hurt you ever again." He saw the disbelief in my eyes and repeated, "I promise." Then he kissed me on my hand, that I didn't realize that he was holding. I suppose I was too lost in his eyes, they are beautiful eyes.

I smiled and nodded. I trusted him. Even after all he did to me, I trusted him.

**The next day**

When I got to school the next day, I didn't hesitate to tell Niall every single little detail about the previous night's events. "And then we kissed and talked until he had to go home." I said with a smile on my face that was probably way too big for my face. Niall didn't look like…..Niall. he looked so depressed and I didn't know why. "Niall, what's wrong?" I said.

"Oh its nothing really." He said but I didn't buy it, I wanted my happy little leprechaun back. "Niall tell me please." I pleaded with him. He sighed loudly and then started crying and speaking. "I um….uh…I had sex with someone last night and they…..uh….as soon as it was over he told me never to talk to him again and kicked me out of his house….." Niall sounded like he was holding in this information for a while. I was absolutely dumbfounded. "who is he?" I was fully intending to beat the living crap out of the guy no matter what my social status is! It took a while for him to answer.

"Zayn….Zayn Malik."

_Oh my god…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's POV  
**

I didn't know what to say. What do you say when you find out that your best friend had a one night stand with someone who torments you all the time and could probably knock you out in one punch? I certainly have no idea.

"Say something Harry…" Niall pleaded with me. "Why would you do that? You know he is one of the people who make my life a living hell….why would you do that?" I repeated.

"I don't know. My brother made me go with him to Zayn's house party and Zayn got drunk, and I got drunk…although I really wasn't that drunk."

"Get on with it." I spat out.

"Well anyway, I went upstairs and he followed me. Then he dragged me to his room and just started seducing me and I didn't know what to do so I just went along with it. We did….things…and when it was over he told me he never wanted to see me again and then kicked me out of his house. I spent the whole rest of the night crying and I tried calling and texting you, but you didn't answer. I thought you already found out and you were ignoring me. I am really sorry Harry. I have really liked him for a while but I didn't wanna tell you because I know what he does to you and I didn't want you to hate me…." I saw tears starting to well up in Niall's eyes. Like I said before, it's really hard to stay mad at Niall.

"I forgive you Niall. Just promise me that you will never talk to that prick ever again, so I don't have to see YOU getting hurt." I leaned over and I hugged him. I could feel his soft sobs vibrating my shoulder.

I forgave Niall, but I didn't forgive that asshole Zayn. I didn't know what I was gonna do but I was going to make him pay for the torture he cause my best mate.

When I walked into Spanish class, it was the first time that Louis was not the first thing I laid my eyes on. Today, the first thing I laid my eyes on was the jerk laughing in the corner with Keith. I guess all of my anger welled up in me and I just lost it because I walked right over to Zayn and punched him in the face. Of course everyone in the class was alarmed and confused. Mr. Polanco didn't even notice anything, he was too busy going over his lesson plans for the day.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU HOMO?!" yelled Keith. At this point, Mr. Polanco had noticed there was a disturbance in his classroom and came running over to the scene. "Mr. Polanco, Harry just punched Zayn in the face for no reason at all!" said Keith. "Oh trust me, I had perfect reasons for my actions." I snapped. Louis was standing right next to me, I never even noticed him come over. "Is this true Mr. Malik.?" Asked Mr. Polanco. Zayn just moaned and nodded. I didn't know I had the strength or the confidence to do that much damage. I was proud of myself. Surprisingly, the teacher did not do anything. He just told me to come over to his desk so he could talk to me. "Harry you know what you did was wrong don't you?" when I nodded he continued. "Look Harry, I see what those boys put you through daily and I don't blame you for finally giving them a piece of their own medicine." I just chuckled and so did he and then he just sent me back to my seat. "Alright everyone back to their seats!" And then he just got back to his lesson.

I could feel Zayn's stare the entire 30 minutes we had left in Spanish class. I will admit it, I was afraid.

Right when the bell was about to ring I felt a few taps on my back. "Thanks man." Said Niall. He had a look on his face that told me that he was very appreciative of the sacrifice I made for him. "What are friends for?" and then the bell rang and I ran out the door and down to Theatre as fast as I could to try and avoid the crew.

When I got to Theatre, Louis was already there. How does he get there so fast? When I sat down he started talking immediately, "What were you thinking? Those guys are gonna kill you. Trust me I know, I've seen it." He said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Even though I knew I was not going to be fine.

My walk home from school was terrifying. I was abou mile away from my house when I heard voices behind me. They got closer and closer until I could make out exactly what they were saying. "Hey you! Come back here!" it was Zayn. Now I'm really scared….

**Louis' POV**

I knew harry was stupid for what he did in Spanish class. But Harry is strong, he can handle himself. I was just about to get into my car to drive home when I could see something in the distance. It looked like a few guys beating the living crap out of some poor little kid. _It's ok I see this all the time_. I thought to myself.

Then I was reminded of the day's events and my mind went to Harry…._oh_ _my god Harry_! I ran over to the fight and I was 10 feet away and could see Harry lying on the ground bleeding profusely and I could see Zayn, Keith, and some other guy, beating him like he was nothing. I ran over and tried to pull the boys off of my Harry. "STOP!" I screamed. When the boys turned around to see who was interrupting their job, and when they saw that it was me, they all stopped immediately. "Huh? Louis? What? Aren't you like crew leader? And you're telling us to stop beating up Faggo here? What?" I could tell that Keith was very confused. However, Zayn is smart and he understood right away.

"Oh my god….Homo Harry and Louis are in love! You love him don't you?! HAHAhaha!" Zayn could not be happier with his new found information. I was lost….._what do I do_? Then I got an idea..

"And what if we are? What are you gonna do about it?" I was considerably taller than the both of them so when I walked over to them to try to intimidate them, it worked out for me. "Oh um nothing Louis…sir." Said the third boy. I decided I needed to be more convincing and punched Zayn in the same place that Harry had just a few hours before. They didn't say anything after that. The other two boys just helped Zayn get off of the ground and then they all ran off. "Yeah that's what I thought!" I yelled after them.

When I walked over to Harry he looked so…..broken. He had two black eyes and he was bruised and bleeding all over.

"Oh no Harry." I started crying. "Don't cry Louis, just take me to the hospital." I didn't say anything to him I just picked him up, carried him to my car, and started driving. I knew exactly where the hospital was because of a few visits where I was too drunk. This was different. I wasn't going there for me, I was going there to try to save my Harry.

During the car ride I noticed that Harry was losing a lot of blood. "Louis hurry up I think i….."

Silence….

"HARRY!?" I yelled. I was speeding down the road now. Luckily the hospital wasn't too far away. I jumped out of the car, swooped Harry up, and ran into the hospital like a fucking madman.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! MY BOYFRIEND IS DYING PLEASE SOMEONE HELP HEELLPP!" About 5 nurses came over with a gurney, took Harry from me and started running away with him, calling all doctors to duty. I started jogging after them, but the male nurse held me back. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't go back there." "But I have to be with him!" I was crying hysterically. "I am sorry sir, you are going to have to go sit down." Said the irrational male nurse. "HARRYYYYYYYY!" I couldn't control myself.

Once I gathered my composure I took a seat.

10 minutes passed and no word on Harry. A nurse came over to me and I was expecting her to tell me good/bad new but all she said was, "What exactly is your relation to Mr. Harry Styles?"

"Boyfriend." I said it without a second thought. She nodded and went back down the hallway.

30 minutes.

1 hour.

2 hours.

3 hours.

5 hours and still no word on Harry.

_Oh god Harry…. _


	7. Author's Note

Sorry this is not a chapter. I have no time to write one today becausjust am in a car right now on my way back from a Chris Colfer book Signing. I am sorry I couldn't update today but I will give you a chapter tomorrow that you will love I promise.

Love Emilee


	8. Chapter 7

**Louis' POV**

This was not OK. It had been EIGHT hours and I still have not heard anything on Harry. I had nothing to eat besides chips and I didn't anything beside the dirty water fountain water.

This is agony, I don't think I will be able to wait any longer….

I was about to go yell at some nurses when the male nurse that wouldn't let me go back with Harry came walking towards me. He had a look of distress on his face….oh my god.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson." He said to me.

"Hello…How's Harry?" I asked. The male nurse took a long sigh. "He is very unstable. He is in a coma right now, but I am going to tell you the truth, I do not think that Mr. Styles is going to make it."

I started crying uncontrollably and I couldn't stop. The nurse walked up to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry Louis. He lost an incredibly large amount of blood and he got penetrated a lot right here." He pointed to his chest, near his heart. "Oh my god.." I muttered. "Getting hit that hard, that many times in that spot can be very fatal." I was not physically able to stop crying and rocking back and forth. It was the only thing keeping me from flipping tables and punching all the nurses and doctors in the face for not trying hard enough. "And believe me, we did everything we could, but, once the body breaks down and dies, it is almost impossible to start it back up again." It was like he read my mind.

**The Next Day**

They are letting me see him. They said his heart stopped completely at about 6 in the morning, it is 7 now… and they were gonna let me see him one last time.

I walked into the room and I saw him. I thought it was odd that he was still hooked up to all the monitors and stuff, because they said that he was dead. He looked so beautiful even though he wasn't alive….the last two words hit me like a bag full of Niall's snacks.

"Oh god Harry I am so sorry!" I cried and rested my head on his chest. "I am sorry that I didn't come to your aid sooner! I should've ran over as soon as I noticed someone was getting hurt! You would be alive if it wasn't for me! I am so sorry!" I was yelling at this point. I sat up from my position and looked at his face. His beautiful, wonderful, sexy face. Without even thinking, I leaned down a placed a single kiss onto his soft lips. I cried into his body for a few more minutes before a few nurses came in and told me that I needed to leave now.

I didn't give them any trouble, because at this point I had lost all hope. Harry is gone, I told myself, and he is never coming back. Right before I was about to walk out the door, I ran over to him, hugged him, whispered, "I will always love you.", and kissed him on the lips one last time.

The walk down the hallway was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life.

**Author's Note: I know this is sad, and I know it hurts, but if you are a true Larry fan, I ask you to continue reading.. thank you -Emilee**


	9. Chapter 8

**Louis' POV**

This place reminded me of an awful cliché romantic comedy. That thought made me laugh and then I remembered why I was here in the first place.

Everyone was dressed in black and a lot of people were crying. But I wasn't. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I had run out of tears or something but I just wasn't getting emotional at all.

"I am really really really sorry man."

I turned around to see who the stranger was that was apologetic for my loss.

"Thanks…" I said to my boyfriend.

**2 weeks earlier**

The walk down the hallway was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life.

I started sobbing softly as I made my way to the exit. I was about 20 feet away from it when I heard a huge commotion coming from where I had just walked from….Harry's room.

I could hear people screaming and machines beeping. Suddenly a doctor was yelling.

"WE GOT A PULSE! WE GOT A PULSE! HE'S ALIVE!"

That was all I needed before I started sprinting down the hallway. When I reached Harry's room, I saw that one of the heart monitors that was hooked up to him was beeping, telling the medical personnel that he had a pulse and that his heart was beating again. I couldn't contain my happiness. "HARRY!" I screamed. The male nurse, the same one that told me Harry was going to die, pushed me out of the room and closed the door.

This wait was much worse than the other one. I knew that this wait was going to have a positive outcome. Only about 2 hours passed when the nurse came up to me once more. I leaped out of chair and met him halfway. I gave him a look that said 'tell me what's going on right now or I am going to punch you.' So he did, "I don't know how it happened, but Harry's heart started beating again and he's alive. This has never happened before during my 27 years of being a nurse. He woke up about 20 minutes ago and Dr. Cowen said you are allowed to go see him, as long as you are fragile with him. He is still not 100% yet." "I promise!" I yelled back as I ran down the hallway.

You know when you have a moment and you're just like 'Oh my god I love you'? Well, when I walked into his room and his eyes met mine, that was my moment. "..Louis.."  
he whispered. I couldn't control myself, I ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug that I wish would have lasted forever. "Harry HARRY oh Harry I love you so much I am so sorry please forgive me I will never leave your side again I am so happy oh my god Harry!" it sounded like a giant run-on sentence that was never going to end. All he said was "Shhh." And I was instantly calm.

**Harry's POV**

Louis was so cute when he worried. He kept saying that he was glad I wasn't dead. Dead? When I questioned him about it and he said, "Yeah Harry, you were dead for about an hour, then I went to say goodbye to you, then I was leaving and you came back to life."

Suddenly, slight memories started to come back to me.

I was in a room with no lights, no sun, no source of light, but the room was aglow. It was beautiful. There were animals of every shape and size and none of them hurt me. I got to pet a lion! How many people get to say that and live to tell people about it? Also, there was a person standing a few feet away from me. It looked like a little boy. I walked over to him and he smiled at me. "Hello Harry." he sounded like he was about 12. "Um hi, where am I?"

"Let's just say you're in between my world and yours." I looked around once more. This place really was beautiful. The only thing that would make it better is Louis..

"Louis is not here." The young lad could read minds…whoa. "Would you like to see him?" he asked. I nodded. With a little wave of his hand, he put an image in the sky, it was Louis talking, crying. "Oh god Harry I am so sorry!" he cried, "I am sorry that I didn't come to your aid sooner! I should've ran over as soon as I noticed someone was getting hurt! You would be alive if it wasn't for me! I am so sorry!" I was in tears now….why was Louis so upset? "He is upset because you are dead Harry." said the little boy.

Then we saw Louis lean down and give me a kiss. He kissed me. Suddenly I could feel a tingling sensation on my lips. There was yelling and then Louis hugged me whispered something to me, kissed me one last time and was gone. I could feel the tingling again. "What did he say to me?" I was curious. "He said 'I will always love you.'" I started sobbing now.

The boy walked over to me and gave me a hug. I wanted to know who he was and when I asked him he said, "My name is Colfer. Colfer Styles-Tomlinson. And I am your son." My son? I have a son? What?!

"I am not yet born which is why I am here, but you need not be here." He said. I walked over to my son and checked him out. He had my curls, Lou's eyes, and a mixture of our sexiness. "Why thanks." He giggled. Damnit he can read minds. "If I can't be here, how do I get out of here?" I asked. I desperately needed to get back to my Louis. "You just have to believe that what Louis said was true, that he will always love you, and that you will always love him, and you will find your way back…."

I thought long and hard….i know for a fact that I love Louis with all of my heart, but does he love me? He confessed his love to me at my house, he basically came out to some crew members when he saved me from being murdered right there on the street, and he drove me all the way to the hospital and stayed long hours just to make sure I was ok. I do believe that Louis will always love me…I kept thinking. The next thing I knew, all I could hear was loud beeping and then screaming. "WE GOT A PULSE! WE GOT A PULSE! HE'S ALIVE!"

Then I heard someone shout my name, it was Louis! I tried getting up but my limbs were not agreeing with me so I just laid there.

I think about an hour later, I was finally alone. Then, I saw the most beautiful person in the world standing in the doorway. "…Louis.." I said and then he hugged me like he thought he was never going to hug me ever again. "Harry HARRY oh Harry I love you so much I am so sorry please forgive me I will never leave your side again I am so happy oh my god Harry!" he said and I just shushed him. "It's ok Louis I'm here." I soothed him. "I….I…I thought you were dead…" he choked out. At this he started hysterically crying and I sat up and hugged him. I could feel the vibrations of his sobs in my chest. "Louis, you saved my life. You are the reason I am not dead." He looked at me with a quizzical expression. Spo I continued, "Your love for me brought me back to life, I love you." Then I kissed him. This kiss was so much more than just a quick snog or a small peck, this kiss said something. This kiss said, 'I died, and you saved my mother fucking life!'.


	10. Chapter 9

**Louis' POV**

The next few days went by very quickly. Apparently our mums have been trying to call us for hours upon hours but my phone is dead and Harry has no idea where his is.

The doctors made Harry stay in the hospital for a few more days just to make absolutely certain that he was okay. I stayed with him the whole time. He would tell me to go home but all I would say is no. I would never leave my love, I promised.

Harry had to go to the hospital on a Friday I think so that would make three days later a Monday. Harry's mum was making him go to school. He didn't want to go to school and neither did I because I knew if I saw Zayn and his friends, I would probably hurt them one way or another.

I decided to join Harry in his lunch since it was during one of my free periods. When I walked in, I caught everyone staring and laughing at me. They yelled things at me like 'GAY' 'FAGGOT'. I have to admit, I didn't like it, but it was worth it….I got to be with the love of my life, anything would be worth it.

When I sat down with Harry and his friend Niall, Harry could hear and see the things people were doing to me and apologized for it, "I am so sorry Lou. I never meant for any of this to happen to you." I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "Aw don't cry Harry, I knew this was coming to me sooner or later. I have you, that's all I care about." We heard an 'AAAAWWWW' come from the other side of the table and saw Niall 'tearing up'. "That's so touching." He laughed.

**Harry's POV**

Although lunch period was awesome because Louis was here with me now, something happened that I definitely was not expecting.

As I was eating my salad, a familiar face came walking up to the table. At the sight of him, the three of us tensed up. I know Louis wanted to beat the living crap out of this kid for almost killing me but I just grabbed his arm and whispered, "I got this…" and then he eased.

"What do you want Zayn?" I said harshly. "Um I was wondering Harry if I could talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "Ok shoot." Said Louis. He was being rude, I don't blame him though. "In private." Zayn added. I know I probably should not trust this guy, but something about the way he looked at me, his eyes, they looked through me. He really seemed like he needed to speak to me. I didn't say anything to him I just got up and started walking into the hallway with him. I gave Louis a reassuring thumbs up.

Once we got into the hallway, Zayn started crying. I wanted to take a picture because I am sure that I will never be able to witness Zayn Malik crying in front of me ever again. "I am so sorry Harry. I never meant to hurt you like that…" I was getting angry but I wanted to stay calm. "you realize that you almost killed me right?" I wanted him to know the seriousness of the situation. "Yes yes I know I am so sorry." He was still crying. He said that he only went along with beating me up because he is a follower. He told me he knows it was the wrong thing to do and he said that if I would have died he probably would not have been able to live with himself. "I forgive you…." I said in a hushed tone. "w-w-what?" he said, like he could not believe that I had said what he thought I had said. I repeated myself and before I knew it, I was being hugged by one of the boys that have made my life hell since 8th grade. He kept apologizing and telling me that he was gonna try to change his ways. He also asked me to talk to Niall for him and tell him that he was sorry. "Why did you do that to him?" I asked. "I kicked him out like that because I was afraid that I was falling for him and I was. I am in love with him. And now I know it and its too late." He said. "Is that true." Said a voice from behind me, I knew it was Niall without even having to turn around. "Yes it is. I am so sorry I did that to you. And you too Harry, oh god. Why don't we just say right now that I am a horrible person." Said Zayn, I could tell that he was very desperate for Niall's forgiveness. "You are not a bad person Zayn." Soothed Niall, "You are just a very good person who has done some pretty god damn bad ass things." He walked over to Zayn and gave him hug. "I am not going to forgive you right away." Niall said, and Zayn's face fell, "However, you are going to take me on an expensive date and we'll see where that takes us." Zayn looked overjoyed and couldn't contain it because he kissed Niall. Niall looked shocked at first but then he just smiled and started to lead the way back into the lunchroom. This a pretty good day so far…

**Louis' POV**

I wasn't sure if I should have gone after Harry and Zayn or trust Harry and stay here. I decided to trust my boyfriend and sat there waiting with Niall. Then he decided he wanted to go talk to Zayn too, god knows why, and I was left all alone.

I was eating my noodles when someone started talking to me. "And how are you Mr. Leader?" the voice was sarcastic and mean. When I looked up, I saw the last person I expected to be speaking to me.

"Liam?" I asked. "Yup." He said, "You know, the boy you 'beat up'?"

"Yeah I am really sor…" "Save it." He said. "Look, I am here to make amends. I know you're sorry. I want to be your friend Louis. I can see that you are changing for the better and I like it. Would you like to be my friend?" he asked. "I would love to." I smiled. We exchanged phone numbers and then he returned to his table.

When Harry returned I told him what happened with me and then he told me that Zayn apologized. I didn't buy it but Harry was adamant that Zayn meant every word so I trusted his judgment.

During the next few days Harry was out of town visiting his sick grandma so I thought it would be the perfect time to get to know Liam and hang out with him. I called him on Friday and asked him to come over and he did. When he arrived I told him about the whole thing with Zayn and Harry.

"Wow." He said, "You must really love him huh?" he asked. I nodded and smiled like I was a fat kid getting a Snickers bar. When Liam saw my reaction to his question he looked saddened….why would he be saddened? Oh well….

The whole rest of the night was great. We watched films, played video games, and just talked. When he had to go home, I walked him to the front door.

"I hope we can do this again sometime." I said.

"Me too…" he said. The face he was making looked like he was pondering something very serious in his head and the next thing I knew, Liam had snuck in and kissed me.

I was dumbfounded. I didn't pull away immediately because of my initial shock. And apparently this was his cue to keep going. Finally I gathered my composure and I pulled away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LIAM?!" I was angry, "YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I HAVE A BOYFIREND! I LOVE HIM OK? YOU CANT JUST KISS PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" I was screaming. Liam walked out of my house, down the driveway, and into his car. How could he do that?

What was I going to tell Harry?


	11. Chapter 10

**Harry's POV**

****I was on my way home from my grandma's house and I could not wait to get home to see Louis.

When I got home, he was there, sitting on my doorstep. "LOUIIIIIIIISSSS!" I ran over to him and gave him a hug that was long overdue. "…Hey Harry…" he sounded upset about something and I wanted to know what it was. Before I could even question him about it, he spoke very softly, so my mum would not hear him. "..Harry…I need to speak to you in private…" I didn't answer him. I just grabbed his hand, unlocked the door, and dragged him into my room.

"What is it Louis? What's wrong baby?" I asked. I really needed to know what was troubling my love.

Louis took a really long sigh and started tearing up before he was able to answer me. "Do you remember when I told you about Liam the other day at lunch?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, I asked him to come over yesterday so we could get to know each other better." I was getting very suspicious. I tried not to become jealous but it was very hard, because Louis is the most wonderful person in the world and I didn't want to share him with anyone. Louis continued talking.

"I actually had a good time. Liam is a nice person. And don't get me wrong, I missed you like crazy, but it was nice making amends with the guy that basically helped change my life forever." I didn't say anything, I just gave him a hand motion, telling him to continue.

"When I walked him to the front door, when he had to leave he…." He hesitated, I was getting scared, "he kissed me…." He was staring at me and anxiously waiting for me to respond somehow. I stood up and started pacing around my room. I didn't know how to respond so I gave Louis a chance to explain himself.

"Believe me Harry, I didn't enjoy it! He totally caught me by surprise!" I studied Louis' face and he really did look like he was so sorry for what had happened.

**Louis' POV**

I was begging at this point, "Harry please please please believe me! I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to tell you in person. I needed to. I didn't seem like something I should tell you over the phone. I love you so much Ha…" I was interrupted by my mouth being covered by a hand.

"Shhh." Harry said, "I believe you." I sighed very loudly to show that I was very relieved. Harry still had more to say, "I don't blame this Liam guy for kissing you." He said, I love how he is always so fucking understanding, it turns me on, "and I am not going to tell you that you can't see him anymore, because you seemed to be happy in his presence. That is all want, for you to be happy. You can still be his friend, if you want to, but I would just like to request that your lips be mine, and mine alone if you don't mind." He said with a smirk.

"I love you so much Harry. I hope that you know that." I said, and Harry nodded and then closed the gap between us. Our lips met the other's and we kissed. At first it was a simple kiss, but eventually it turned into a tongue war. It felt like God was dancing in my mouth. I moaned a little, which seemed to make Harry more eager to explore new things. He started taking off my shirt and I didn't hesitate. I took the whole thing off for him. He stood back for a second, eyeing my torso and chest. "God damn Lou." He said licking his lips, "You are so fucking hot!" and at this, he crashed his lips onto mine once more. Not long after I managed to get his shirt off, then it was my turn to eye him down. "You're not so bad yourself." I said. "Come here." He obeyed and then I pushed him onto his bed. I got on top of him and started kissing all of the skin I could see. I started by his neck and made my way down his body. Right when I got to his pants, I looked up at him and he nodded, giving me a sign to continue.

I unbuckled his belt and started taking off his pants. I made sure that I didn't take off his boxers along with his pants, I wasn't sure if he was ready for that part yet. When his pants were completely off, I eyed the sight in amazement. "Did I do that?" I said, putting extra emphasis on the i. "Mhmm." He said making it sound very surprising. "Don't be mean while I'm down here." I said threateningly, "I can do things that you probably would not enjoy." "Try me…" he said, challenging me.

Right when I was about to except his challenge, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"HARRY! Harry dear I have your sister on the phone from college, come out and say hello!" yelled Harry's mum.

"Don't go anywhere.." he said to me and raced out the door to say hello to his older sister.

When he returned after about 10 minutes (he hasn't talked to Gemma in a while) we both agreed that we should wait a little longer before we get into 'serious' things like what we were about to do.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, I waited until I had Harry's full attention, "Tomorrow we should all hang out. You, me, Zayn, Niall, and Liam. OH! We should have a sleepover!"

"That sounds great!" Harry said, he sounded just as excited as I was.

The next day at school, I talked to Liam. I told him I wasn't mad at him and neither was Harry and he seemed very relieved by this. He explained to me that he was really sorry for what he did and he promised that it would never happen again. I told him hat I forgave him and then introduced the sleepover idea to him. At first he didn't seem that excited about the idea, being that the only person he knew that would be there was me, but he agreed in the end.

Apparently, Niall and Zayn's date went super well and they were now a 'thing'.

"WE WOULD LOVE TO COME! Wouldn't we babe?" he asked Zayn.

Zayn was hesitant at first like Liam, but for very different reasons. He had spent a basically his whole life making fun of people like us and now he was dating one and was being invited to a sleepover by another. This was all still fresh for him I wouldn't blame him if he didn't wanna go.

"Of course.." Zayn said after making us wait for quite a while.

"Then it's settled." I declared, "Sleepover at my house tonight, 8 o'clock."

This should be interesting…..


	12. Chapter 11

**Louis' POV**

I had spent the entire afternoon preparing for the sleepover that would be in my house that night. Even though I told my mum last minute, she didn't seem to mind. I think she just liked the idea that I actually had stable friends that were relatively nice human beings.

The first person to arrive was Harry. I was so happy about that. "Hey. Have you told your mum yet?" he asked. When I shook my head he nudged me, "Louis you have to, she's your mum, you love me right?" he looked at me like he already knew the answer. "With all of my heart." I responded, he looked more than satisfied with my answer. "Then you have to tell her." He suggested. I agreed and said I would do it in the morning. Harry said I had to do it right then and there and I was nervous. What if my mum didn't accept me? What if she liked disowned me or something? I would be horrified if anything like that happened.

"H-h-hey mum?" I stuttered. "Yes baby?" I took a long breath before continuing. "I want to tell you something, something important." She got up from her spot on the couch and came over to me. "You can tell me anything sweetie what is it?" she looked concerned. "You know Harry?" when she nodded I continued, "Well, Harry and I are together, as in….dating." Honestly, what happened next was not what I was expecting at all. My mum hugged me, she hugged me! "Oh Louis, I already knew that!" she exclaimed, "Harry told me the last time he was here while you were in the bathroom or something. I told him not to tell you he told me so I could see how long it took for you to tell me on your own….Why did you wait so long to tell me?" she looked at my with curious eyes. "I don't know mum, I thought you wouldn't except me or you would disown me or something stupid like that." When I was finished, she hugged me once more. "Louis, honey, I except you, even the parts that are gonna take some time getting used to. And I am sure if your father was still here, he would except you as well." I could feel her starting to cry at the mention of my deceased father. "Thanks mom." I said, then Harry and I made our way to my basement to wait for the rest of the boys.

An hour later, Niall showed up. "I BROUGHT SNACKS! DOES ANYBODY WANT ANY SNACKS?!" he yelled as he entered the house. We all laughed. When I asked Niall about when Zayn was going to get there, he said any minute now.

And sure enough, moments later, we could hear a car door close and footsteps walking up the driveway. When I opened my door to greet him, I could not believe my eyes. Don't get me wrong, Harry Edward Styles is THE hottest person I have ever seen in my life but the outfit that Zayn had on was jaw-dropping. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a tight, white tank-top, a leather jacket, red Nikes, and his hair was quiffed up perfectly. When Niall saw him he almost fell to the floor. "Whoa babe, you look amazing!" he said. "..Thanks.." Zayn said while blushing.

We all decided we would wait in the kitchen for Liam to show up, being that it was 8:36 and he is already late. A half an hour passed and Liam was still not there. So we decided to eat dinner without him. Mum made pizza, we wolfed it down, then thanked her for it.

By this time, it was nearly 10:00.

I was getting worried….

"I'll call him." I said and I walked into the other room and dialed Liam's number: 867-5309. It rang several times before the other line was picked up. When the two lines were finally connected, it was not Liam's voice talking on the other end, it sounded like a woman, and she was hysterical. "Hel-Hello?" she managed to get out. "Um hello maam. My name is Louis and I was wondering where Liam is?" at the sound of his name the woman on the other line seemed to get more upset. "Liam is…is….not available at the moment…who is this?" she asked. "Like I said before maam, my name is Louis and I am Liam's friend. He was supposed to be at my house for a sleepover a few hours ago and he is still not here so I was just wondering where he was so I called his phone."

The woman was crying so hard now that she could barely get her words out. "Young….man…" she began, "Liam…is…dead…" she continued crying. "What?! Dead? What happened?" I asked frantically. "He…he..overdosed." I could tell that it pained her to give the details to me. "I am so sorry for your loss." I tried to be sympathetic. "Thank you. I suppose that it is your loss too, being that Liam was your friend?" she wasn't sure if she was correct or not. "Yes maam, we were friends, not very close, but friends nonetheless." Now I was crying. She told me that since we were friends, that she would send me the funeral information the following day or so. "Are you by any chance Louis Tomlinson?" she asked. "Yes? Why do you ask?" I said. "Li mentioned you in his suicide note. I think you should come by tomorrow and read it." and on that note, she hung up….

Liam is dead, he's dead…

He committed suicide.

Why?

And why was I in his suicide note?

So many questions that I needed to be answered.

When I walked back into the kitchen, Harry definitely knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Lou?" suddenly everyone's eyes were on me.

I didn't want to delay the inevitable, so I just came right out and said it.

"Liam is dead…"


	13. Chapter 12

**Louis' POV**

When I first told the boys, they were silent. Not a sound came out of their mouths when I told the untimely news. All I could hear was an occasional "oh my god" from one of them.

The night had turned so depressing, so everyone went home, except for Harry. He stayed over the night to comfort me.

"You have to go over tomorrow and pay your respects." He said. "and you have to read the suicide note." I hate it when Harry is right. "I hate it when you're right." I said and he smiled.

**The next morning**

_Dear Everyone,_

_Whoever is reading this note, is obviously the person who finds me….dead. I am so sorry that you had to find me in this condition, especially if it's you mum. _

_In this note, I am going to explain to you why I have done what I have done. There are many reasons why but I am going to name the top three. _

_One: I get bullied constantly. Ever since the incident in 7__th__ grade with Louis, everyone had been making fun of me. I never thought that this was going to be how my life was going to turn out but what happened happened and I wouldn't change it for the world. If the incident would have never took place, I would have never met the love of my life. However, the bullying still hurts. People call me names daily, and the teachers never do anything. My parents don't seem to care either, whenever I would come home with bruises, yeah my mom would ask me where they were from, and I would just tell her that I fell or something stupid like that, but she would just shake it off. And dad on the other hand, never even bothered to ask. That is that._

_Two: My grades have not been too well for a really long time now. And I got kicked off of all of my sports teams. They all said that I was weak and that I didn't deserve to be on the teams. And my academics used to be the peak of my life, but when I got kicked out of my sports teams and my bullying started occurring, I stopped trying so hard on my grades. I went from a straight A's to straight D's._

_And lastly: Louis fucking Tomlinson. Yes, Louis is the person who caused most of my pain, but it was not his fault. And Louis, if you are reading this, do NOT think I am blaming this on you. Right now I am thanking you. If you never would have saved me from those crew members, I would have been very badly injured and I never would have met you. I love you Louis. And the fact that you don't love me back just breaks my heart. You stole my heart Louis and you wont give it back, so I am going to kill myself. AND DO NOT THINK THAT LOUIS IS THE ONLY REASON I AM DOING THIS BECAUSE IT IS NOT! Trust me, its not. It is just a major part of why I am doing this. I dream about him all the time, I cant get him out of my head. However, I have come to the dramatic realization that you do not love me in return Louis and that is okay. But if I cannot live with Louis in my life, then I do not want to live at all. _

_So goodbye mum, dad, grandma, Louis, and the friends I never got to formally meet: Niall, Harry, and Zayn. I hope you all have wonderful lives. But mine is not worth living if it full with this much misery and despair. I love you all, and I am sorry that you never got the chance to say goodbye._

_Sincerely With All of My Love,_

_Liam_

After I read the suicide note I literally could not breathe….. if I would have known that Liam cared so much, I wouldn't have yelled at him like that and I would have tried to be more sympathetic.

At this point, I was hysterical. "It's ok sweetie. It's ok, it's not your fault." Soothed who I believed was Liam's grandma. She was not the person I talked to on the phone. "He killed himself because of me!" I couldn't believe what was happening.

Later that day

I calmed down and realized that what Liam had done was not my fault, with some help from Liam's grandma and Harry.

Even though I believe now that it is not my fault, it is still a shame that Liam had to die. Now I will never get a chance to get to know him.

"I have an idea to cheer you up." Harry said. "Oh yeah what's that?" I said with a smirk.

"We are going out tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 13

**Harry's POV**

Louis came to the front door in the hottest outfit I have ever seen in my entire life. We got into his car and he told me he was going to take me somewhere very interesting. "Where are we going?" I asked him curiously. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." He said and winked.

When we got to our destination, he told me to close my eyes so I wouldn't peek. The smell and feeling of this room was very familiar to me. "Lou, where are we?" he didn't answer me. I was getting really anxious.

"Ok, you can open your eyes." He said and I opened them immediately.

We were in our Spanish classroom. Everything still looked the same, except there was a little table in the middle of the room with two seats. On the table were candles, glasses, and plates. "Louis, what is this about?" I asked, confused. He smiled at me, "Well," he began, "this is where we are going to be dining tonight." Now I was really confused, "Why?" I asked, ready for answers. "Because Harry, this is the place where I first laid my eyes on the most wonderful man in the entire world." He said. At first, I didn't show any emotion, I just stood there awkwardly. "Louis…" I breathed. "This is the nicest, sweetest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me." I said, and I started tearing up. "I love you so much." And with that I kissed him. I could feel him smiling into the kiss and then he pulled away.

"Alright Curly, we have to eat." He said. Then he clapped and two 'waiters' came into the room with plates of food and drinks. "Niall! Zayn!" I said, excitement clinging onto my words. "Hello Harry." they said in unison. I looked over at Louis with a curious expression and he told me that he needed help for this occasion and when he asked the boys to help out they were more than happy to assist him.

The dinner was amazing. I had chicken parmesan and Louis had chicken marsala. Everything was perfect. Nothing was going to change that.

I love Louis Tomlinson with all of my heart, and that will never ever change…

**At Harry's Graduation**

It's graduation day and don't get me wrong, I am excited but, Louis was not able to get time off of work and college to come down to see me.

"I am so sorry Harry but my professors are asses and my boss is a dick." He said over the phone the night before. "It's ok." I said. Even though I was hurting inside because I wasn't going to get to see my boyfriend.

The valedictorian made her speech first and that took up a lot of time. Her name is Kayla and no one really pays much attention to her because she is a smart little snobby rich kid. Her speech took like 45 minutes. So by the time that wad over I was basically sleeping. Then they started calling names.

John Anderson

Carrie Bradshaw

Mary Chord

David French

Mark Gregoravich

Suzie Heller

When the principal finally got down to the s's I was relieved.

Shane Shawn

Sean Smeeney

Harold Styles

It was my turn. As I made my way up to the stage, all I could think about was Louis, and how he wasn't there. When the principal handed me my diploma, I grabbed it from him, smiles, and then made my way back to my seat. When the ceremony was finally over, I could not wait to go home and tell Louis all about it.

"Damn….you look really hot in that robe and hat Mr. Styles." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Louis, in a suit, standing there…..he came.

"Louis!" I yelled and I ran over to him and engulfed him in the largest hug I am sure that he has ever received.

"Hey Curly!" he said, hugging me back with the same amount of force. "I thought that you couldn't make it?" I asked, still completely in shock. "Surprise." He said and I laughed and then kissed him.

I told mum I would meet her home and then got into the car with Louis. I asked him how college was and he told me a bunch of funny stories about his teachers and his roommate. And then he asked me about high school and I told him about the teachers and the students. I told him there hasn't been much change.

When we arrived home I could not wait to eat something. I was starving. When we walked into the house it was very dark, I thought that was rather strange. Then suddenly, the lights flashed on and I was in a pool of family and friends. "SURPRISE!" they all yelled in unison. I was so alarmed, all I could do was laugh. "Did…..you…..know…..about…..this?" I said to Louis between breaths. He nodded and then I kissed him once more. Then I told him I needed to go change and went into my room alone.

Once I was certain that I was alone, I pulled something out of my bedside table drawer. It was a lovely red velvet box with something very special inside of it that mum helped me pay for of course. I still wasn't sure how to 'pop the question' to Louis. He has done so much for me over the past few years so I wanted to make the moment as special as possible. I decided I would take him for a walk.

When I walked back into the main room of our home and found Louis, I told him that I wanted to go for a walk. "Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned. It told him that everything was fine and that I just needed some fresh air.

We were walking down the street and it was a beautiful night. No, not because the stars were out, or because the moon was shining, or because the weather was wonderful, but because I had the most beautiful human being in the world standing next to me and I was about to ask him a question that was going to change both of our lives forever, no matter what the answer is.

I decided it was time so I put my hand out in front of him so he would stop. He looked very confused, so I started.

"Louis, these past few years with you have been the best 4 years of my entire life. You have saved my life in more ways than just one and I will never be able to thank you enough for all you have done for me." He smiled, which showed me he was paying attention, so I continued, "It would make me the happiest man in the world if I could spend the rest of my life with you." At this, I got down on one knee, and pulled out the red box. He gasped when he saw it. "Louis William Tomlinson, will you do me the incredible honor of being my husband?

Louis, will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Harry's POV**

I was anxiously awaiting his answer.

He was taking a long time to respond, I was getting worried.

Then suddenly, a huge smile found its way onto Louis' face. "Of course I will marry you Curly I love you!" he yelled. I could not find the words to describe how happy and relieved I was to hear those words come out of his mouth. It made me THE happiest man in the world.

Without prior warning, I started crying. "Aw Harry what's wrong babe?" Louis asked me. "Oh nothing, it's just that…" I paused for dramatic effect, "you have just made me the luckiest and happiest person in the universe." The tears continued coming.

After this, we kissed a little and then returned to the house. Louis began speaking before we entered my home, "By the way Harry, why did you choose to do it that way? Like on a walk I mean?" he asked curiously. I smiled, I had a very good reason for popping the question in the way that I did, "You really didn't realize?" I asked and when he shook his head, I continued, "Louis, I chose to do it that way because the spot on the walk where I proposed, was the exact same spot that you kissed me the first time." He looked like he was tearing up but he wasn't…it was an expression that said 'I love you' thousands of times over and over again.

We walked into the house and when we showed everyone the ring on Louis' finger, they all cheered. We received many "congratulations' and 'I am so happy for you both's".

When the night was finally over, I convinced my mum to let Louis stay the night. No, no, no we didn't do anything 'fun'. But we did talk and even though we never did anything intimate, I still thought he was the sexiest thing that ever walked the planet.

**Louis' POV**

I am so glad that Harry's mum trusts us enough to let me sleep over. Harry and I never did anything sexual for several reasons. We just spent the whole night talking to each other, about everything.

When we finally got to sleep around 2:30AM, I had a very odd dream.

_I was walking through a field that never seemed to end. The sun was shining but there were stars out. it was a very peculiar place. All of the sudden, I saw a boy standing in the middle of the field. When he saw me he waved to me as though he knew me. I certainly didn't know him, so how does he know me?_

_I walked over to him and he started talking to me, "Hello Louis." The little boy said. My best estimate was that he was about 12 years old. "Um where am I and who are you." He smiled at me, like he knew I was going to ask that question. "Well, you're dreaming, so I don't really know where we are, and my name is Colfer. Colfer Styles-Tomlinson. I am your son Louis."_

_I was so confused. Men can't have babies, how did I have a son? And as far as I knew, Harry and I had never had sex in order to produce a baby. _

"_Silly Louis, you get a surrogate." Said the small boy. He could read minds, that's awesome. "How are you here? And why are you here?" he moved his arm in a motion that told me he wanted to go for a walk. _

"_I am not born yet. But I am your future son, if you choose to have one. Harry met me already when he 'died'." At the mention of Harry's near-death experience, I tensed up. "I am here because there is someone who would really like to talk to you, and explain a few things to you." And with that, the strange little boy was gone and I was all alone…_

_Then, out of nowhere, a ghostly figure of a man started floating towards me. Only when he was a few feet away, I could tell who it was._

"_Dad?" I said. "Hello son." He replied. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to deliver a message to you from someone and I came to say hello to my son." He said. I was overcome with my emotions and I just ran over and tried to hug my father but I just went straight through him. I started crying. "Louis, son, its ok. I reside in heaven now so you will always know that I am someplace where I am safe. Now the message." He started, "This message is from a friend of yours named Liam. He wanted me to come down here and tell you this because he thought it would be great for you to see me." I was dumbfounded, "Why couldn't you both some down to see me?" I asked. He just simply smiled and said, "Because each human being that lives on earth is only allowed to be in the presence of one passed loved one each decade of their lives. In heaven, we communicate to earthlings by dreams, which is how I am speaking to you now." He finished. "What is the message?" I asked getting impatient. "The message is: _I love you Louis, and I am sorry that I did that to you, but I knew you would never give up Harry so I couldn't live anymore. Don't worry though, I live in heaven now, and here, no one makes fun of me, I can play as many sports as I want, and I am just extremely happy. Send my love to everyone. Liam."

_As soon as Dad was done delivering the message, his duty was over and he just disappeared. _

I woke up instantly. I looked over at Harry and he looked so peaceful so I decided that I would wait to tell him until the morning. _  
_


	16. Chapter 15

**Harry's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, Louis was not next to me. I was worried so I ran downstairs to see where he was. He was sitting on the couch watching Ellen with my mom.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused. "Oh hey Harry." he said, "Nice to see you have woken up, finally." When I looked up at our wall clock, it said 3:35. I slept for a really long time.

Once Ellen was over, Louis said he needed to talk to me about something.

**Louis' POV**

I told Harry I needed to talk to him about something so he took me into the basement so we could talk in private. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on my face. "I had a really odd dream last night and….." I told him all of the events that took place in my dream and all of the things that happened. "…..and then I woke up." I said and then took a long breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in. He just looked utterly shocked. He didn't say anything at first, but once he had a few moments to take it all in, he spoke, "What was it like seeing your dad?" he looked at me with beautiful green eyes that were full of comfort. I told him that it was amazing…."How come you never told me about Colfer?" I asked. He told me that he was afraid that I was going to think that he was crazy or something so he just kept the information to himself.

I am not really sure why, but at this very moment, I have never loved Harry more. Acting upon this, I walked the short distance between us and kissed him. Although we have had many meaningful kisses, this one was different, in so many ways.

Before I knew it, we had made our way to his bedroom…..

Without even saying a single word to each other, we started removing the other's clothes. Once we were completely naked I took a step back to admire the sight in front of me. "Wow…" I said, "you are the sexiest person I have ever seen in my life." And he giggled. Harry HAD to be at least 8 ½ inches. He was absolutely amazing.

Then, he pushed me down onto the bed and told me to relax, I obliged. Nothing in the world will ever pleasure me more than Harry giving me a blowjob…nothing. It felt like…I can't even find a damn word to describe it. "Of fuck!" I yelled. It didn't take me very long to cum, Harry was very good at this.

When he was finished I grabbed him and engulfed him in another kiss. Then it was his turn. I pushed him down onto the bed and mimicked what he did. It seemed to be working because occasionally I would hear a moan coming from him. That made me eager to go faster, so I did, and before long, Harry came.

"God Lou, you're amazing." He breathed. "You as well." I said with a smirk.

We both agreed that we would wait to go further until we were actually married. I think that is the best idea.

We weren't sure when we wanted to get married. All I knew is that I wanted to marry Harry as soon as possible. We talked about it a little when we done showering. "How about next month?" I suggested. He looked at me with a surprised expression. "You really wanna do it that early?" he said with excitement clinging onto his words. "Of course I do Curly, I love you." I winked at him. When the last word of my sentence left my mouth, Harry ran over to me and hugged me. He didn't have to say anything, I knew that he agreed.

**At the Wedding**

**Harry's POV**

I was so nervous that I was shaking like crazy. I couldn't control my speech, or my body movement. I was a mess.

I could not wait to go up to that alter and marry the love of my life.

Oh my god! 3 more minutes. Right when I was about to go out into the hallway, Niall came into the room. "Hey mate," he said, "how ya holding up?"

"I am nervous as fuck man!" I said, still shaking but it wasn't as bad. Niall told me that everything was going to be okay and that I just needed to relax. He also told me that Louis was just as nervous, if not more.

We heard a man yell from the other end of the hallway, our cue that it was time to go to the alter to wait for Louis. When I reached the alter, everything was becoming clearer to me: I was about to marry the greatest person on Earth, and he was going to be all mine. I also thought about Colfer and the fact that he is our future son together and how much he resembled Louis. All of these thoughts made me so happy and all of my nerves just faded away.

Suddenly, the pianist started playing the song and everyone stood. Louis was going to be walking down that isle any second now, I could not wait.

About a minute passed and Louis still didn't show up. Then, Zayn came running down the aisle towards me. "Harry!" he said "Louis is gone I can't find him!"

My Lou is gone. Where did he go? I remembered Niall saying to me that Louis was very nervous, so his nerves probably got the best of him and now he was freaking out. I tried to think of a place where he might have gone and I thought of somewhere.

As soon as I thought of it, I raced down the aisle, out the door of the hall, and into my car.

When I reached my destination, I ran through the doors and down some more hallways. When I reached the room, it still had my name plaque on it: HARRY STYLES, BLOOD LOSS AND HARD CHEST BLOWS.

When I walked into the room, there Louis was, leaning against my old vacant hospital bed.

"Louis what are you doing baby? We should be reading our vows right now." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with tears in his eyes, "I am so sorry Harry! I just…was thinking and, what if it doesn't work out for us, like we fight or something or what if this," he pointed to the bed, "happens again." He placed his head on my chest and started crying into it. I comforted him and told him that everything was going to be okay and that I wasn't going anywhere.

We made our way back to the Hall.

One hour later

"I do." Louis said

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, man and husband!" said the preacher, "You may kiss your husband Mr. Styles." And then I grabbed Louis by the back of his head, and crashed our lip together.

Everyone cheered.

The reception was amazing and so was the food.

When everyone went home, Harry and I started cleaning up.

When we were finished, we got into the car. When I noticed that Louis was going the wrong way, I questioned him, "Lou, where are we going, home is that way." I said pointing in the opposite direction. "I'm aware." He said with a smile. About an hour later we pulled up to our destination. It was a Hilton hotel. "Louis, why are we here?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure of what the answer was already. He never responded, he just simply winked and started getting our stuff and walking into the hotel.

This was going to be a very interesting night….


	17. Chapter 16

**Harry's POV**

I walked into the hotel after Louis and the inside of this place was 10 times as beautiful as the outside. I felt like I was a king.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said the pretty lady at the front desk.

"Hi, two for the 'Night Of Your Life' suite please thank you." Said Louis. That sounds like a very fun room. I couldn't wait to see it, and use it….

We stepped into the elevator and even that was fancier on the inside than expected. There was even a nicely dressed man pressing the buttons for us. "What floor sir?" he asked directing the question to Louis. Louis told him what the suite was called, I assumed he didn't know what floor, and the man walked over to the buttons and pressed one that took us way up into the air.

Once we made our way to our suite, I was amazed. We hadn't even stepped foot into the suite yet and I was already amazed. The doorway was occupied by two doors that were mahogany. They were absolutely beautiful. "You ready?" Louis asked me. I nodded and he put the key in the door and opened it.

It was the most lovely hotel room I had ever seen in my entire life. When you walked in there was a beautiful living room area with awesome couches and chairs and a huge flat screen TV. Then behind that, there were very large windows that overlooked the city. Then if you made a left you made your way into the kitchen area. The appliances in this kitchen were way bigger than the ones in my own home. Also, if you made your way back in the other direction, you got to the bedroom. That's right…bedroom, singular. The bed was huge and phenomenal. It had the silkiest bedspread that I have ever felt and more pillows than I could count. There were big windows in that room too, but with curtains of course, for privacy.

Louis didn't want to wait anytime, once we took in all of our surroundings, he grabbed me and dragged my onto the very large bed. He started to kiss me and I kissed him back. It was getting a little heated so we telepathically decided to take our clothes off, I say this because we started to take them off at the same time. Once we were naked, things were really getting hot now….

**Louis' POV**

I then grabbed Harry and pulled him so that he was on top of me. He looked down at me with beautiful eyes. "Are you sure you want to Lou?" he asked, it turned me on that he was being so thoughtful. "I am ready when you are." I said, and with that, he got off of the bed and went into the next room and came back with my bag. "I know you have it in here somewhere, but I don't know where it is." He said, I didn't have to ask, I knew what he was talking about.

I went into my bag a got out the lube. I put it onto himself and onto my hole as well. He asked me again if I was ready and when I moaned a yes he entered me. It felt like Jesus invited all of his heavenly friends to have a fucking dance party in my ass. It felt amazing. At first he was going slow so I only let slight moans escape my mouth but as he started going faster, I started getting louder and I started yelling his name, "OH HARRY!"

This went on for a good 25 minutes until we were too exhausted from the wedding and the reception to continue. Even though it didn't last that long, it was the best fucking 25 minutes of my life! That moment over shines all amazing moments in my life because it meant that much to me.

When I was sure that we were both relaxed, I rolled over to Harry and said, "I want to get a surrogate."

**Author's Note: hey guys, I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. It was short because I was pressed for time. I had basketball practice, then I had to eat, take a shower, then watch the x factor. I wasn't even going to write tonight but I didn't wanna leave you with nothing so I have this for ya ;)**

**Just so ya know, I don't own One Direction and whatever their sexual preferences are is none of my business, I just think that I am allowed to voice my opinion. Thanks for reading! Review please! I love hearing your feedback! Thanks love Emilee 3**


	18. Author's Note 2

**Sorry guys this is not a chapter. I had a lot going on today so I am not going to have enough time to write a good decent chapter about the surrogate like I want to. I want this chapter to be a good one and I cant do that in 20 minutes. Thanks for understanding and trust me, you are gonna wanna read tomorrow. ;) -Emilee**

**wrote this on my phone btw**


	19. Chapter 17

**Harry's POV**

The questions were the same for each woman that we interviewed.

"So why have you decided a life of surrogacy?"

"Do you have any children of your own?"

"What's your opinion on homosexuality?"

We interviewed about 55 women, but we just could not find the right person to father our child. It was a very depressing thing to talk about and I could tell that it was getting to Louis. "What if we never find someone?" he would ask and I would just tell him that we would find someone and everything was going to be okay. And what do ya know? I was right.

About two days later, we decided to only interview about three women. The first one was a black women, and even though we are not racist, we specifically mentioned in the ad that we were looking for Caucasian women only, so we sadly had to let that one down easily. The second woman was someone who obviously thought that she was the best thing on the fucking planet. She came in with an attitude that screamed 'I am broke and I have no money and that's why I am here'. We obviously didn't want her because we didn't want to deal with her drama.

The third girl was a girl named Meghan. Meghan Royall I think. From the moment she walked into the room, I knew she was the one I wanted to use. Throughout the whole interview, Louis and I exchanged looks that showed we were definitely on the same page.

We went to the doctor the next day to get our cum extracted. We decided that we wanted the baby to look like both of us so we are using both. We also told the doctor that we wanted to get this done as soon as possible because we wanted a baby as soon as possible. The doctor made sure it was okay with Meghan if they injected the cum in her so early in the process. She agreed and she went into surgery. The surgery only took about ten minutes, it was a very fast process.

A few weeks later we got a call from Meghan, "I have new." She said over the phone and we invited her to come over.

We waited about 26 minutes for Meghan to get there. Yes, I counted because this was going to be either the best day of my life or the worst….

Meghan arrived with a pregnancy test in hand. I hadn't really been nervous during the whole thing but during that one moment when I saw that test in her hands I suddenly felt my nerves springing to life.

"Guys…." She took a long pause for effect I suppose, "We're pregnant!" she said.

I was so overjoyed and from what I could tell, so was Louis.

**Louis' POV**

I was so fucking happy. Meghan was pregnant which means that I was nine months away from becoming a Daddy.

**The next day**

"Hey Lou?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah Curly?" I responded.

"Can we uh…" he hesitated, he sounded like he was not sure if he was supposed to ask me this question. "Can we go see Liam today?"

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks…Liam. I hadn't thought about him for a while since the whole surrogate and marriage thing. "Sure we can Harry." I said, not really sure why though.

When we got to the cemetery, you could tell where you were even if you were blind, or deaf, or both. It was the feeling of the place. It just felt….dead, and for good reason.

I was so astonishing how many graves there were. There were rows next to rows next to some more rows. I honestly could not count. "How the hell are we supposed to find him in this place?" I heard Harry say from the other end of the car. I told him that we were just going to have to wing it.

I tried to bring back memories of the funeral so I could remember what was around us during that time.

_This place reminded me of an awful cliché romantic comedy. That thought made me laugh and then I remembered why I was here in the first place._

_Everyone was dressed in black and a lot of people were crying. But I wasn't. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I had run out of tears or something but I just wasn't getting emotional at all. _

"_I am really really really sorry man." _

_I turned around to see who the stranger was that was apologetic for my loss._

"_Thanks…" I said to my boyfriend. "I am really upset that Liam is gone, but I cannot find myself crying….i guess I am just still in shock." _

"_That's normal I suppose." Said Harry._

Memories about the funeral brought tears to my eyes. I still couldn't believe wasn't around anymore.

Suddenly, my memory sparked and I remembered that there was this giant oak tree near his grave at the funeral. I skimmed the cemetery and I saw one in the distance near where Harry was, searching or a tombstone that had Liam's name on it.

I ran over to him as fast as I could. I am not really sure why I bolted like I did. I guess it was just because I could not wait to see Harry…and Liam.

When I reached him I was completely out of breath. I don't know how he hadn't found the grave yet because the tree was right next to him. I searched around the graves near where we were and I found it.

It read;

Liam Payne  
Beloved Son and Friend  
1993-2012

I suddenly started getting very emotional and told Harry I needed a few minutes alone with him.

"Liam, I miss you so much. Why did you have to do that to yourself? I hate you for doing that to me. Why Liam why?" the tears continued to fall.

Then, out of nowhere I heard someone saying my name, but it wasn't Harry, it sounded like…no….it couldn't be.

"Louis…" said Liam. I looked down and saw the silhouette of Liam on his tombstone.

"Liam!" I was so confused, "What are you doing here?" I needed answers and fast. "I thought spirits were only allowed to travel by dreams?"

"That was a lie told to you by your father. You have been lied to a lot lately Louis." He took a deep sigh and said, "Louis, I didn't kill myself." Now I was really fucking confused.

"Yes you did Liam you left a note."

"Louis, I was murdered. Hit and run." He said somberly, "That note was forged by the person who hit me."

"WHO WAS IT LIAM TELL ME!" I was getting loud now, and Harry heard so he started running back towards me.

Right before Harry got there, Liam whispered…

"Keith Coles…" and then he was gone once again.


	20. Chapter 18

**Keith's POV**

**The night of Liam's death**

I was pissed off.

I had just found out that Zayn, my best mate since 1st grade, was ditching me to be friends with the faggots. We have been best friends for years and we get count on each other for anything! Now he has completely dropped me to hang out with the gay squad! Oh hell to the no!

When I go home, my parents were already asleep, so I decided to act on my anger and steal all of their expensive liquors.

About an hour later, I was completely and utterly wasted. I do not remember much but I do remember grabbing my parents' car keys and driving away….

I believe I was driving down a back street in a neighborhood and I didn't care! I think I was in my 'no fucks given' phase of the day. I was going about 85 mph on this little road. I was having the time of my life, that is, until I heard a loud thud hit my car.

I stepped out of the car. By this time I was drunk but sober at the same time. When I walked over to the other side of the car, I saw the body of a boy, who looked to be a few years older then me, laying on the ground. "oh shit.." I muttered to myself.

I walked over to the boy and checked for a pulse…..nothing.

He didn't even look like he was hit by a car. He wasn't bleeding a lot like I would have expected. I suppose he was internally bleeding and I must've hit him hard on the head or something.

I checked his pulse again…still nothing.

This kid was dead….i killed someone. I didn't want to be charged with murder, I was only 15…

I decided I would make it look like a suicide, no one would ever know…

I took a closer look at him and realized that it was Loser Liam from school. Now I was really in some deep shit. I watched the ID channel a lot so I have picked up a few things here and there.

I picked him up and put him in the trunk of my car. I took him back to my house so I could clean him up. I took him into the shower, and washed off any blood that did find its way onto his body.

Once he looked presentable, I grabbed Tylenol from my cabinet and headed back to my car, dragging Liam behind me.

I knew where he lived because of the several occasions where the crew would follow him home a beat him up. I drove to his house and made sure everyone in the house was sleeping before heading in. I checked his pockets to see if he had a house key or something and he did. When I reached what I thought was his room, I sat him up on his bed. Then, I stuffed some Tylenol down his throat. I made sure to put a lot down there. it felt odd handling a corpse like this, but all I kept thinking was that I didn't need to go to jail for this.

After that, I sprawled him out on the bed and placed the bottle next to him. Then I wrote a suicide note, put it on the side table and then left…

The next morning I heard news about a mother finding her son dead in his room and the cause, overdose. I was relieved.

No one knew my secret, and no one ever will…..

**Louis' POV**

**The day after Louis found out about Liam being murdered by Keith**

I was infuriated. Harry was trying to tell me to keep calm, but how was I supposed to do that when the guy who killed my friend has gotten away with it for the past 4 years?

I decided against going to the police. They wouldn't have believed me because I had no evidence at all to give them. All they had was my word and all I had was Liam's.

At first, I was wondering why my dad would lie to me about something like that, and then I remembered that when I was little, he never really liked me because I was very flamboyant and feminine. He didn't like that. He wanted a manly son that played football and ate hot wings. Instead, he got a son that loves fashion and eats Ritz crackers with cheese.

I then decided that I would confront Keith about his actions. I wanted to do it as soon as possible so I could get some answers. If Liam was telling the truth about the way he died, I was not going to rest until I got justice for my friend.

I looked up his address on Google and I went over to his house. Harry insisted on going with me in case anything got out of hand.

As soon as I reached his door I knocked. A woman, who I assumed was his mother, answered the door.

"May I speak to Keith please maam? It is very important." I asked.

She didn't do anything right away. She just looked at me with a face that I could not read and I am usually really good with stuff like that.

She sort of gasped before answering me and said, "He ran away…"


	21. Chapter 19

**Harry's POV**

The walk back down the Coles' driveway was very awkward and tense. I could tell that Louis was deep in thought. I decided I needed to break the silence, "Lou hun?" I asked. I could tell I broke his chain of thought, "Hm?" he responded. "I was just wondering what was going through your head? Like what's your plan? I hope you are not planning on doing anything stupid….are you?" I asked, concern written all over my face.

He looked at me for several minutes, like he was deliberating whether or not he should tell me what he was planning. "Harry i….i…" he looked down for a second and continued talking, without looking up at me, "I need to find Keith, and try to get him to confess." He looked up at me, trying to see my reaction to his plot. Then he looked down again and said, "I need to get justice for Liam. Harry, I have to." I could hear the tears.

I went over to him and engulfed him in a hug. "Louis, it's dangerous. Who knows where the hell he is and you never know, he could be armed. I wouldn't be surprised if he was." I said, making sure he was looking into my eyes, as if my eyes were the ones talking not me.

He looked back at the ground once again. This time, he looked like he was searching for the answers to his problems on the ground. Suddenly, he popped his head up at me and said, "What if you came with me Curly?" he suggested, "You could help me and protect me at the same time. It'll be great."

**Louis' POV**

I told Harry my idea and he just kind of stared at me. Then we got into the car and started driving away and he still didn't answer me. I wanted an answer…..

"Harry, baby, say something please!" I said, as we were nearing our apartment.

"I don't know what you want me to say." He said, "You're asking me to go on some wild goose chase with you to find a murderer….the same murderer who killed the guy that kissed my boyfriend." Right now, harry sounded like a dick.

"….but…" he said, I was getting excited, "It doesn't matter what Liam did, he didn't deserve to die, no one does. I'll go." When he was finished, I reached across the car and gave him the biggest hug I could. It wasn't very good though because we were in a car.

When we got home we had people sitting on our front porch. "Zayn! Niall!" I said and I ran over to them and enveloped them in a hug.

"Hey Lou." They said in unison. "We were gonna come over and watch movies with you guys and we saw you weren't home. Niall remembered Harry saying something about going to see Keith so we decided to wait here for you guys. We have only been sitting here for about 10 minutes. By the way, why did you want to go talk to Keith anyways." Said Zayn.

I explained to the both of them the whole situation up to this point.

"So he ran away?" asked Niall. I nodded. "Well we have to find him! And get him to confess!" he finished.

I turned towards Harry and gave him a look that said, 'SEE!'. He just laughed.

Zayn however, didn't say anything. I guess it was because the boy that he had spent his whole life being friends with was a murderer. He looked completely flabbergasted. "Zayn?" I asked. I was concerned about him. I didn't want him doing anything stupid either. He started to speak,

"if you guys are planning on trying to find him, I wanna come too." He said and he released a long sigh afterwards, like he was holding in a huge breath the entire time he had been silent.

"Then it's decided," Niall said, "We will all leave tomorrow."

**The next day**

**Zayn's POV**

We were getting ready to leave and I still couldn't believe it. how could Keith do something like that. He hadn't always been a bad person. As a matter of fact, he was a very good person, up until the 'Harry incident' in 8th grade. After that, he made a complete transformation into a monster.

I know, I know. I was bad too, but I have grown. Matured if you will. I believe that I have made things right. But I know Keith, I know how he operates. Once he makes up his mind, there is no changing it. 'What's done is done and there is nothing I can do about it now' is his life policy.

We packed every snack in their condo and we got into the car to leave when Harry spoke, "Is everyone in this car right now absolutely sure they want to go through with this?" we all looked at each other and I think we all were thinking the same thing. I believe that Louis spoke for all of us when he said, "Let's do it for Liam."

**Keith's POV**

**The night he ran away**

I have been living with this guilt for 4 years now and I can't take it anymore. I killed someone. I'm a murderer. I have issues. I need help. I touched a corpse. I lied. I lied. I lied. I killed. I sinned. I lied. I lied. I murdered. I lied…..

Those were the only things I could think about whenever I didn't have something on my mind already. I didn't want them to be there. I tried everything I could to erase them, but it was no use. They were there forever and they were never ever going to leave….so I was.

I couldn't live here anymore without feeling like this every single day of my life. I was going to leave mum and dad a note that basically said, call the police or I will shoot myself.

Yes I have a gun, I stole it from my dad's safe. I wasn't going to run away and not leave prepared. I wasn't planning on using the gun on anyone, but if it was ever completely 100% necessary, I would use it.

I packed all of my essentials: food, water, money, clothes, etc.

And I was off…

**Present**

I am staying at a motel right now 5 hours from where I live and I couldn't be happier. I am fucking prostitutes almost every day and I get all the booze I can drink! I am totally aware that none of these things are good but they take my mind off of my problems, and that's good.

Never would I have thought that 4 people were hot on my trail…..never in a million years.

'wait' I thought. Then I reached into my bag next to my bed and felt the cold pistol laying inside of it.


	22. Author's Note 3

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. this is just me apologizing. i wasnt able to post yesterday because i was feeling horrible because i have a concussion, and i was going to post today but my dad is being an ass and he wont let me use technology, because he thinks it will make my concussion worse and it probably would but i really wanted to post for you guys today :(

the next chap is gonna be really good...

spoiler: they find keith and shit goes down!

again, so sorry! -Emilee


	23. Chapter 20

**Louis' POV**

We were hot on Keith's trail. I could tell…..

Occasionally, we would stop at a gas station and show them a picture of Keith and we would ask them if they had seen them and pretty much all of them said yes. Which was good because that meant we were heading in the right direction.

At around 3am on Saturday morning I think (I lost track of time), Niall got tired.

"Looooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Can we please stop and rest, or at least eat?!" he screamed.

I responded with a sigh and said, "Fine Niall. We can stop." His response to me was a yelp and a million "thank you's".

We kept driving until we reached a little motel and we decided that it was going to act as our resting place for the night.

"Alright Niall. Me and Harry will go get the rooms, and you and Zayn go get the food." I said. "Aye aye captain." Said Niall, saluting me, even though I didn't have that authority.

Harry and I walked up to the front desk, and there was a little woman sitting there looking intently at her computer and typing very fast.

Harry cleared his throat to get her attention, and as soon as he did, she whipped her head right up and said, "Hello, welcome to Happy Hal's Motel, how may I help you?" she said it all in one tone, like she was a robot, like she had been saying that line all her life..

"Umm…" I said awkwardly. "My name is Louis Tomlinson, and this is my husband Harry. We are in a group of 4 people total and we would like two rooms please." I tried to say it as nicely as I could. This lady looked like she could use some kindness. She looked up at us with little eyes and just stayed that way for a moment or two before she went back down to her computer. She looked up about a minute later and handed us our room keys. She told us that we would pay on the way out.

When Harry and I walked out into the open again, Zayn and Niall were already waiting with many bags of food. "What took you guys so long?" Niall said in a agitated tone, "I wanna eat, I'm hungry!"

We just ignored him and started making our way up to our rooms. They were on the third floor (there were only three floors) and they were right next to each other which was convenient. Our room had a neighbor but Niall and Zayn's didn't because theirs was on the end of the hallway.

We all gathered in me and Harry's room to eat. Niall and Zayn had gotten Chinese food. It was so fucking good. Probably because I had been eating bags of chips from gas stations for the past few days for all of my meals, or maybe it was just the fact that this particular Chinese food place made reeeeaaaallly good general chicken.

We decided to watch a movie while we were eating but there were no good channels on, as usual in motels, so we just talked.

We talked about the marriage and how it was going, we talked about Ziall's (isn't that cute? Harry made it up) relationship and how that was going….we talked about a lot.

That is until we couldn't hear anything. Our neighbors, whoever they were, were being very loud and they were annoying me. Harry tried to calm me down and told me to just deal with it, and that we were bound to be stuck with noisy neighbors because that was just our luck, but I could not take it. they were so loud! They were driving me crazy! I am not fully sure what they were doing in there, but I think it was a mixture of having sex and having a dance party. A sex-dance party-orgy? I don't know….

All I know is that they were pissing me off and I was going to say something soon because I needed my rest if I wanted to catch up to Keith and I knew I would not be able to sleep with so much noise just right **next door to us. Oh no, no, no. **

**Harry's POV**

Lou got up without a warning and just started walking towards the door. I had little time to react and by the time I did, he was already at the door knocking furiously.

It took the inhabitants a lot of time to make it to the door, which im sure only pissed Louis off more. The person who answered the door finally was a girl. She was average height, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a very pretty face. She stood in front of us only in a bath robe.

"Yes? Is there a reason why you interrupted our session?" she asked in an oddly sophisticated tone. I could tell that Louis was furious without even looking at him. You could just feel it…..

"Oh yes….there is a VERY good reason why we have interrupted your 'session'." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and called into the room to another person that was spending the night with her. "Babe! Two guys are here and they are complaining!" she yelled to the person.

"I'll be right there!" he yelled in a very rude way to this girl. Once he showed up, she backed out of the way so he could come into view. We really couldn't see him that well because it suddenly started getting darker. We could see the silhouette of a man standing there but we couldn't see his distinctive features.

"What do you want?" he said harshly. Just by the way he said it, I could tell that this mystery man had just set off Louis' head bomb.

"WHAT I WANT IS FOR YOU TO STOP FUCKING EACH OTHER AND TO HAVE SOME COURTESY FOR OTHER PEOPLE! YOU MAY NOT HAVE HAD NEIGHBORS IN THE PAST BUT YOU HAVE SOME NOW SO SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE DAMN NIGHT SO WE CAN SLEEP!" I don't know why Lou was so upset about this.

The man didn't say anything, he just stood there for a few minutes processing what Louis had just said.

Without any warning whatsoever, the stranger punched Louis right in the gut. Lou fell to the ground groaning…..

I took this as my cue to beat the living hell out of this guy. I jumped on him and he started swinging me around. I had my eyes closed the whole time so if I looked at him, I wouldn't chicken out like I normally do in fights.

The next thing I knew, he just dropped me to the ground. I opened my eyes to see what had happened. I still couldn't see his face very clearly but I could tell that he had one of his hands over his mouth and he looked like he was about to cry.

Why was this guy about to cry? Was he sensitive or something?

Then, he walked over to Louis and tried to help him up. I walked over next to Louis and helped him up as well. Once the stranger and I were done helping Lou up, we could finally get a good look at this guy because the moon was now helping us out.

I couldn't believe it…it was Keith.


	24. Chapter 21

**Louis' POV**

I was just standing there, still groaning because my tummy still hurt a whole lot. When I finally did look up, and saw that this madman was Keith, I lost it….

I really didn't know what I was doing. My mind wasn't there, it was somewhere else…

I flung myself on Keith and I started punching him and kicking him. He didn't fight back. He just stood there and took it. he was so much larger than me so I didn't do much damage. However, it did feel nice to finally be able to find him and get all of this hatred I had for him out of my system.

After a while I became tired and I backed away. I was panting, so Harry spoke for me.

"Explain yourself." He said simply

Keith took a huge breath and sunk to the floor sobbing. "I….I….I…am so fucking sorry!" he cried. "Every day I wish I could go back and change what happened but I can't!"

By this time I had caught my breath and I went over to Keith and slapped him across the face. "Get a fucking hold of yourself mate! I need to know what happened!" I yelled at him.

At this point, Niall and Zayn had ventured to where we were. They looked confused but at the same time they looked like they knew exactly what was going on.

He gained his composure and said, "I was angry…Zayn had…he completely ditched me for you fag…guys and left me all alone. I didn't have anyone. Yeah I was somewhat popular, but not for good reasons. I wanted to be popular for being me, not being a jackass. I was going to change but I couldn't do it alone, however, when Zayn left me, I was alone. That night, when I got home, I stole all of my parents' liquor and just drank most of it. I was completely and utterly wasted and I didn't know what I was doing. All I do remember doing was picking up my dad's car keys, getting into his car, and driving away. I was going 85 on a back street and I was loving life. In that moment, I didn't worry about anyone or anything. I disregarded everything. That was my biggest mistake. I was headed down the same street when I heard a loud thump hit the right side of my car. I got out and saw that I had hit Liam."

At the sound of his name….I tensed.

"he was just lying there and he wasn't breathing. I panicked….. I was only fifteen and I didn't want to go to jail or anything. That would not send the message that I was trying to change my ways. The only thing I could think of was to make Liam's death look like a suicide. That was the only way that I could be sure that no one would ever find out about my…"

"Murder…." I spat out.

Keith shakily nodded and he continued, "yes. I brought him back to my house and cleaned him up. He didn't have any major wounds and I had just assumed that he was banged on the head or something. Then I grabbed my Tylenol and drove over to his house. I made sure everyone was asleep before I went in and took him up to what I guessed to be his bedroom. I then stuffed all of the Tylenol down his throat and sprawled him out onto the bed. I made sure I didn't leave any crucial evidence behind or fingerprints and then I just…left."

When he was finished, he turned his head to the ground and there wasn't going to be anything anybody could do to bring it back up.

I didn't know what to do…I got him to confess….now what?

**Meanwhile, several towns over….**

***Mystery* POV**

I don't know why I did it. I guess I just needed to get away from everything and everyone. No one would miss me. I knew that for a fact. Keith didn't kill me when he hit me with his car, he only knocked my out. and when he stuffed those Tylenol down my throat, I never swallowed them, I just spit them out when I woke up. My mother found me 'dead' before I awoke so by this time, police were on their way…

When they arrived and saw that I was alive, they were all shocked. Before any of them could leave I said told them to put out in the papers that I was dead. And I wanted to have a fake funeral too to make it more realistic. I told mum that I needed to get away from this town forever and I was never coming back. She wanted to know why but I didn't tell her. The officers obliged with my wishes and we had a fake funeral and a fake memorial service. I made mum promise not to tell anyone, she did.

Then I fled, and now I'm here in this town I don't even know how to pronounce and I couldn't be happier. I needed to see a familiar face though. I remembered that my old aunt Heidi worked at a little motel a few downs over. If she is still anything like I remember her being, she could always use the company. So I headed to Happy Hal's Motel.

When I got there I saw a very familiar car in the lot. It had a bumper sticker with my hometown on it so I knew it was the car I was thinking of.

It couldn't be….

I have followed this car too many times not to know who it belonged to.

I walked into aunt Heidi's office and asked her who the car belonged to. She told me it was Louis Tomlinson's.

Oh my lord…Louis is here…..

**Louis' POV**

At this point, Keith was crying uncontrollably and I was pacing around everywhere.

I glanced down to the ground floor for one moment and saw someone down there looking around. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me.

I wanted a closer look so I went down a flight of stairs, it still looked like who I thought it was so I went down another flight. It still looked like him. I got to the ground and started walking towards him. Harry, Niall, and Zayn were behind me now and they looked pretty intrigued as well. As I got closer to him I could feel the tears coming.

I finally reached him and when he turned around to see me, a smile found its way onto his face and he was crying as well, "Louis." He said.

Never in a million years would I have thought that I would ever have the courage to say this name a loud again but I found it within me in that moment, "Liam?" I still wasn't completely sure it was him.

He could sense my uncertainty as well so he enveloped me in a hug.

Once my body touched his, I knew it was Liam.

Liam was alive….


	25. Author's Note 4

sorry guys cant write today but i definitely will tomorrow ;)

crazy shit in the next chapter!


	26. A very apologetic author'a note

I AM GOING TO SAY THAT I AM SORRY BUT I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE UP EXCUSES. I WAS EXTREMELY BUSY TODAY AND I KNOW I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE. TRUST ME I AM JUST AS UPSET AS YOU, if you are upset, BUT ANYWAY, I AM SORRY AND I WILL DEFINITELY TRY TO WRITE TOMORROW. THIS IS THE LONGEST I'VE EVER GONE WITHOUT UPDATING THIS STORY AND THAT MAKES ME MAD. TO MAKE THINGS A LITTLE BETTER I WILL GIVE YOU A SPOILER:

Keith kills himself.

He doesn't know Liam is alive, and he feels really guilty, so he goes to the police station, confesses, and then shoots himself.

Dont be mad at me, Liam's alive, yaaaaaaaaaayyyy :D


	27. Chapter 22

**Louis' POV**

I wanted answers. I needed answers…

All I knew so far was that Liam was alive and I couldn't find Keith….

When I went back up to Keith's room to tell him the news, he was gone. "Where did he go?" I asked the girl. She told me he told her that he had to pay for what he did and that he went to the police station.

Oh no…..

I grabbed the boys and shoved them into the car. "Where are we going?" Liam asked. "We can't be going back home, I am supposed to be dead." "We aren't going back home, we are going to the police station." I said. They all looked at me like they were very confused and I told them what the girl had told me so they could understand.

None of them really wanted to go and help/stop him except for me.

"Mate, he "killed" Liam, he deserves whatever he is going to do." Said Zayn. I looked at them with shock in my face. "Is that really how you guys feel? Do you think that Keith deserves to die?" it took them a while but eventually they all nodded their heads. "Harry?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. He just moved his head to the ground so that he wasn't looking at me.

"well, I don't think anyone deserves to die no matter what they do. Zayn, you even said so yourself, Keith wasn't always a bad person, he used to be a very good person. I believe that there is still good left in there, you just have to dig for it. you guys should be ashamed of yourself. I am sure that if you were ever in his situation…."

"Unlikely…" spat out Niall.

"As I was saying, if you were ever in his situation, I am sure that you would want your friends to sop you from ruining your own life." I said "he didn't kill Liam, Liam is here. Yeah he was drunk driving and driving without a license and he hit someone but he doesn't deserve to die. People do that kind of stuff every single day, does that mean that they deserve death? No fucking way…" I concluded, "now, if anyone would like to join me in saving a life, you are still more than welcome."

This time, the only person that moved was….Liam.

I was about to thank him for what he was doing when he said, "Louis, even though Keith really didn't kill me, he thought he did and he was okay with it. He even tried to cover it up! He may have been a good person in the past but the past is over and we are living in the present, and presently, Keith does not deserve to live." He said it all as if he were talking about the football game the next day.

I was very disappointed in Harry. I guess I just thought that we had so many similarities that we weren't going to have any differences at all. I was saddened but I didn't want to say anything else. Obviously I wasn't going to swing them, so I was going to leave confidently.

I just hope I wasn't too late…..

**Keith's POV**

I walked into the police station with my pistol in my pocket and my head held high. At first, I stood awkwardly in the doorway, just staring into oblivion. Once I gathered my composure, I walked up to the front desk and asked the lady behind it if I could speak to a detective or something. I had something very important to tell them.

I was worried they were going to frisk me or something but they never did. This was not a very put together police station…..

Once I went inside the small room to talk to the detective, the nerves started kicking in.

"So what did you have to tell me son?" the kind officer on the other side of the table said to me.

"Well, sir….let me start from the beginning…"

And that is exactly what I did. I started from the very beginning, when I stole Harry's journal in 8th grade, to when I killed Liam Payne.

"…and I know that you are probably going to arrest me, but before you do, can you just tell my mom that I love her and that I am sorry…"

And with that I pulled out the pistol and shot...

**Narrator**

He shot himself right in the head before anyone in the station could do anything about it…  
(I couldn't write that last part in Keith's POV because he was dead, and you can't tell a story when you're dead.)

**Louis' POV**

The car ride down to the police station was very emotional for me. I could not stop crying.

Once I reached the place, everything was chaos…..

There were people running everywhere and lights flashing all over the place. I could see cops, judges, normal people, ambulance people…ambulance people? Oh no.

Once the light bulb in my head lit up I ran into the station just in time to see the officials carrying Keith into the ambulance on a gurney.

I was too late. I didn't want to go to the hospital with them even though they asked me if I wanted to. I knew what Keith did without even having to be told. I knew that he probably confessed about the 'murder' to the officials like a honorable man, and then shot himself like a coward.

Turns out that is exactly what he did. All in all I didn't want to go to the hospital because I knew what the outcome would be and I didn't want to go through that again. So I just headed back to the motel.

**Harry's POV**

Yeah I felt bad for Keith but he 'killed' Liam. He deserved it no matter what Louis said.

Right when I was about to call Louis and make sure he was ok, Zayn walked up to me with a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong man?" I asked him.

He quivered for a moment without responding. "Umm Harry I need to ask you a question." I was getting nervous. I really wasn't sure what Zayn wanted to ask me and I don't think I wanted to find out…..

"What is it Zayn?"

It took him a couple of minutes to gather his confidence and say,

"Do you think Niall will like this ring that I got for him?"

**Ok so I am so sorry that this chapter took so long but I had my concussion and basketball season has started so I am busy with that and there's school and ugggggghhhhh so much high school drama. So thank you for your patience and I hope you have stuck around for these past 4 writeless days **** again so sorry**


	28. an

okay hey everyone...I have not updated this story in so long because I did not know where it was going and I didn't think anyone would like it. if I get enough people saying that they want me to continue then I will but if I don't...


	29. THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OF THE FUCKING CENTURY

so guess what guys?

I AM GOING TO CONTINUE _WHEN TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS COLLIDE_! WHO'S HAPPY ? TELL ME CMON TELL ME!

I don't know how many of you actually care or if you all just gave up (I wouldn't blame you)

buuuuuuuuuuuut if you stick around for a few more days...YOU ARE GOING TO GET CHAPTER 23 OMG IKR AAAAAAHHHHH

FEELS EXPLODING!

I just wanna say that I abandoned this fic because I had a lot of shit going on with my life that I DO NOT feel like dealing with but I am trying to get back with this fic because waaaaaay more people like it than I thought and I wanna keep you guys happy! yay

ok stick with me larry shippers!

I WILL BE WORTH IT TRUST ME!


	30. Chapter 23

Oh my god its finally here! DUH DUH DUH DUH! Idk…thank you to whomever has stuck around and im sorry to whomever hasn't. but HERE IT IS! HERE IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

**Chapter 23**

**Harry's POV**

Zayn just told me that he was planning on proposing to Niall, which I thought was a brilliant idea!

"How are you going to do it?" I asked him.

"I was planning on doing it at Nandos because that is his favorite place to go." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure Niall will love it."

"Love what?"

Suddenly Niall appeared in the doorway. Luckily, Zayn put the ring away fast enough so Niall couldn't see it.

"Love what?" he repeated.

You're going to love Zayn's idea of ordering Nandos tonight for dinner before we head back home." I lied fluently. Zayn looked at me with a very thankful smile. Niall started cheering with excitement.

"Woohoo! That IS a great idea Zayn!" he yelled.

I looked over at Liam, who was sitting on the balcony outside of our motel room. He was just staring into space. When I walked out, without even looking at me, he said,

"You are lucky you know."

I paused for a moment and said, "Yeah I know."

"I hope you never let him go. You never let someone like him go, he's too special." He said. He was crying, I could tell.

"Liam I am so sorry. I knew how much you loved Louis." I tried to be sympathetic. This time he turned around to face me.

"You know, being 'dead' has changed me Harry. I have a different view on life, on everything. I don't love Louis anymore." I was shocked. How could you go from loving someone that deeply, to not loving them at all?

"I don't know, it just happened, I can't explain it." Liam said. Oops I had said my thoughts out loud. I really need to work on that.

"Well whomever you decide to love and cherish one day Liam I hope that they are as amazing as you are." I said to him with a friendly pat on the shoulder. He got up from his spot on the ground and turned and gave me a warm hug. It felt nice to be hugged by someone that I thought died because he loved my husband.

**Louis's POV**

I was driving down the freeway on my way back to the motel and I couldn't breathe. I can't deal with any more deaths! First I thought Harry was going to die, then I thought Liam was actually dead and now Keith IS dead.

I turned on the radio to try to calm myself down and Look After You by The Fray came on. This was one of my favorite songs of all time.

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

I sang the entire song and I was really getting into the last few lines, I really loved this song.

Then I looked ahead and saw the truck…

Then I heard the loud CRASH!

And then everything went black…..

**Harry's POV**

I was sitting on the bed in the motel room tapping my foot on the ground impatiently.

I really hoped Louis was okay. I tried calling him,

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

BEEP

"Hi you've reached Louis (The Tommo) Tomlinson and I would appreciate it if you would leave a message so I could do the honor of calling you back, if I want to that is…..BYE!" said Louis's voicemail message.

I was really starting to get nervous. Liam was still sat out on the balcony and Niall and Zayn were in the other room snogging.

I decided it would be good if I took a nap, I hadn't taken one of those in a while.

As soon as my head hit the pillow my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID,

Louis….

I picked the phone up immediately.

"Oh my god Louis where are you, you have me worried sick over here!" I said frantically into the phone.

"Mr. Styles?" that was not Louis's voice.

"Um who is this?" I asked, confusing oozing out with every word.

"This is Officer Stein of the Police Department and I have some bad news."

Oh my god, no, this was NOT happening to me….

"Louis was driving his car and a truck rammed him. He was injured pretty badly. He was taken to the hospital immediately but I don't think he is going to make it. He looked completely mangled when I got there. I am the Detective investigating this case and I think that someone tried to murder your husband sir."

My breath hitched and I couldn't find any words to say, or nothing was coming out.

"I have reasons to believe this sir. I would appreciate it is you came over to the hospital so we can talk about the case and about your husband's condition. I am sorry. Hopefully I will see you shortly."

I hung up the phone without another word. Zayn and Niall then walked into the room and saw the look of utter disbelief on my face.

"Who was that Harry?" Niall asked.

I couldn't talk. I couldn't even breathe. All I got out was,

"Louis…car crash…..hospital…now." that was enough for them to understand what was going on. They grabbed Liam and we all got into the car to go to the hospital. They had to drag me into the car. I didn't move, I didn't speak, I didn't show any kind of emotion.

My Louis….

Who would do this to him?


	31. HELP ME

Ok. so i know what is generally going to happen in chapter 24 but i need some assisstance.. would someone be willing to help me out? plllleaaassse i would really appreciate it! i really want to continue this fic guys! just private message me if you are interested in helping me out XD


End file.
